Meant To Be
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Todo comenzó como un juego, un reverso a una vieja apuesta que alguna vez hizo con Nathanael, lo que no esperaba era enamorarse de la chica con la que debía dormir y nada más. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Aunque su primera noche juntos no hubiese sido lo deseado, terminó siendo más de lo esperado. El problema era que ahora era ella quien no deseaba estar con él. [lee las advertencias :3]
1. Jeux

_Bueno… después de la larga espera y las distracciones… acá lo tienen…_

 _El primer capítulo de Mean To Be 3_

 _Espero les guste y bueno… como siempre… si lo merezco, dejen sus comentarios :P_

 ** _*-Declaimer:_** _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Es de No Spoiler-man… si fuera mío ya todos sabrían el final :v soy Spoiler-woman xD. Por otro lado, la historia si es mía :3_

 ** _*-Advertencias:_** _Lemon, Adrinette, Nathloe, Feligette, Ninalya, y lo que vaya siendo necesario... Lenguaje fuerte, escenas eroticas y... si no eres Open Mind con las parejas, mejor retrocede porque mi drama queen me pide hacerlos sufrir WAJAJAJA! :P_

 _Igual saben que se quedarán juntos los mencionados pero... no digan que no se los advertí xD_

 _Disfruten la lectura~~ :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **Meant To Be**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **Jeux.**

o

O

o

 _«Pasajeros con destino a París, Francia, favor abordar por la puerta número 43… Vuelo 75-2A23 con destino a París, Francia está por partir, pasajeros con destino a París, Francia, favor abordar por la puerta número 43…»_

Escuchó por tercera vez la llamada y se aferró a su madre. Abrazandola con fuerza, cómo si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Dio un último recorrido con sus ojos a la sala de esperas del aeropuerto internacional de Shanghái y besó las mejillas de su madre.

―Llámame en cuanto estés con tu hermana por favor, Marinette ―pidió la mujer sonriendo.

―Lo haré, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a París.

Abrazó rápidamente a su padre y echó a correr por los pasillos con su bolso cartera y un abrigo. Subió a la plataforma de salida indicada y en cuestión de minutos estuvo dentro del gigante de acero que la llevaría a su destino.

Habían transcurrido ya nueva años desde que había dejado París. Cuando sus padres tuvieron que volver a China por asuntos de la familia Cheng, consiguiendo Bridgette convencerlos de quedarse, mientras la menor de sus gemelas se fue con ellos. Siempre había sido más apegada a ellos que su hermana mayor.

Sí, había conseguido dominar al fin el mandarín y había terminado la secundaría y la preparatoria en Shanghái. No había sido nada malo, al contrario, se había hecho de una gran cantidad de amigos y ahora que decidía volver a París con el único fin de dedicarse a su pasión; la moda, había debido decir adiós a todos de nuevo, como había hecho ya una vez. La diferencia; esta vez se sentía más segura de lo que pudo haberse sentido cuando tenía solo quince años.

En un par de días cumplirían ella y su hermana veinticuatro años de vida y aunque a los ojos de cualquiera parecía poco tiempo, las experiencias de los últimos años le hacían pensar que eran más de dos décadas las que tenía en su espalda.

Descendió por las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto internacional en París. Había dejado el avión que la había llevado desde su hogar en china a su vieja Francia. Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta, sobre todo porque desde las gigantescas paredes de cristal que dejaban ver la pista de aterrizaje podía ver en la distancia su adorada torre Eiffel.

¿Cómo decirlo? Era una fortuna volver a su niñez, su adolescencia. A lo que había sentido al despedirse de la ciudad que la había visto nacer y crecer. Tantos recuerdos y sentimientos aglomerados en su pecho que sin duda se sentía afortunada de estar una vez más de pie en aquel lugar.

―¡Marinette! ―Escuchó aquel grito y se giró rápidamente sobre sus pies.

―¡Alya! ―Gritó emocionada tras ver cara a cara después de tantos años a su mejor amiga―. ¡No puedo creerlo!

―¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que regresabas? ―Preguntó la morena mostrándose enojada, rechazando su abrazo, cruzándose de brazos.

―Quería darte la sorpresa y llegar a tu casa.

―¡Awww! ―Se abrazó a su amiga, apretándola tanto como le era posible―. Eres una ternurita.

―Estoy muy feliz de verte ―dijo Marinette ahogándose bajo sus brazos.

―Pero miren, si es nada menos que mi adorable hermanita ―saludó Bridgette tras alcanzarlas, guiñando un ojo.

―¡Bri! ―Marinette se liberó de los brazos de su amiga para envolver a su hermana con los suyos.

―Ya, ya, tanto cariño me da diabetes ―se quejó riendo―. Mejor vamos rápido a casa ―dijo tomando una de las maletas―. Se hace tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos.

―¿Vas a salir? ―Preguntó Marinette tomando otra de las maletas.

―No voy a salir ―dijo bufando―. ¡Vamos a salir!

―Oh no… no, no, no ―se quejó deteniendo su andar―. Acabo de llegar a París, no me arrastrarás tan rápido a tus disparates, Bridgette.

―¡Vamos, Marinette! ―La tomó de una mano, halándola―. No seas aburrida, realmente, realmente deseo más que nada ir a esta fiesta y si no te llevo mamá dirá que te dejé botada en tu primer día n París y no quiero dramas…

―Anda, Marinette ―dijo esta vez Alya―. Bridgette tiene más de un mes esperando por esta fiesta y no es su culpa que se adelantara tu vuelo.

―No fue mi decisión adelantarlo ―bufó cruzada de brazos―. Tengo una importante entrevista de trabajo en el mundo del modelaje en una semana y el único vuelo disponible antes de la fecha era para hoy.

―Por eso mismo. Para ti es importante esa entrevista en una semana y para tu hermana es importante la fiesta de esta noche ―Alya sonrió y tomó su móvil, buscando algo en su galería―. Además, para mí también lo es, después de todo estoy en el medio informativo ahora mismo y debo estar al día en todo.

―A ver, y ¿de qué o quién va esta gran fiesta?

―¡Es el veinticinco aniversario de carrera artística de Jagged Stone! ―Exclamaron al unísono, obligándola a cubrirse los oídos.

―Imagina que el evento es tan exclusivo que se paga por las entradas ―dijo Alya mostrando una foto con el afiche publicitario.

―Solo la cream de la cream de París y el mundo estará ahí ―continuó Bridgette.

―Desde artistas hasta diseñadores y alguno que otro millonario con ganas de divertirse ―Alya se sacudía en su lugar de la emoción.

―¿Te imaginas lo que haría por mi carrera ir a esa fiesta? ―Preguntó Bridgette sujetándose de los hombros de Marinette―. Además… Felix irá…

―Sí, sí, cómo digan ―rodó los ojos y siguió su camino―. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, pero si con eso me dejarán en paz, entonces iré.

―¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo! ―Bridgette se colgó de su brazo y Marinette tuvo que sacudirse un par de veces para soltarse.

―Vamos, quiero descansar aunque sea un poco.

Llegaron al departamento en que vivía Bridgette desde que se había logrado independizar, pues al quedarse en Francia había vivido bajo la tutela de la familia Césaire hasta su mayoría de edad.

El lugar era espacioso y cómodo, cerca del centro de la ciudad, un hermoso penhouse en el último piso de un prestigioso edificio, con acceso a la azotea y grandes ventanales desde los cuales se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad, que a pesar de su ubicación mantenía una decoración poco ostentosa.

Dejaron el equipaje en una de las habitaciones y los preparativos para la gran ocasión comenzaron. Iban y venían entre vestidos y zapatos, desarmando prácticamente todo el armario que la mayor de las gemelas tenía. Era frustrante como entre tantas piezas nada lograba complacer a la dueña del departamento, siendo observada con pereza por Marinette y diversión por Alya.

Porque si, no hay nada más divertido que ver a una mujer sufrir por no poder escoger un atuendo.

―¡Esto es desesperante! ―Dejó salir al fin de sus labios arrojando los últimos dos pares de tacones al suelo―. Debe de haber algo que pueda usar…

―Tengo una idea ―dijo Marinette caminando hacia su habitación―. Es algo que hice antes de venirme de China y fue la fotografía que envié la que me garantizó la entrevista. Tal vez te sirva.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó Alya con curiosidad.

―Es un diseño exclusivo, hecho por mí ―tras mencionar lo obvio sacó el traje de la maleta. Cubierto por una bolsa.

Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron a más no poder ante la hermosa falda tubo a la cintura que hacía juego con aquel hermoso y corte escote, ambas piezas de color negro brillante.

―Parece algo sencillo pero, es un material difícil de trabajar y los brillos fueron añadidos manualmente, además, la tela se ajusta a cualquier cuerpo y aunque el modelo es popular, este en particular se puede ajustar a los lados para arruchar la falda haciéndola lucir más corta y llamativa, o se deja extendida y lisa para un toque de sensualidad.

―Sí, sí, como sea ―la mayor tomó el conjunto y lo apretó contra sí―. Es hermoso, Marinette… ¡Felix va a amar esto!

―Vamos, ¿tanto desespero era por Felix? ―Preguntó Alya rodando los ojos.

―¡Claro que sí!

―No lo vale ―le reprochó la morena torciendo los labios―. Además, mientras te pueda arrancar la ropa, no le importará que uses harapos.

―Eso no es cierto ―se quejó quitándose la ropa para probarse el diseño de su hermana―. Felix es un famoso supermodelo, él se preocupa mucho por su apariencia y la de los demás. Por eso, debo lucir perfecta cada vez que haya posibilidad de que aparezcamos juntos en una fotografía.

―Bridgette, eres hermosa y además, una gran actriz reconocida en toda Europa, ¿por qué tienes que tomarte tantas molestias por él? ―Preguntó Alya sacando de una mochila su ropa para la tan esperada noche.

―¿Por qué lo amo? ―Preguntó rodando los ojos―. ¿A caso no es suficientemente obvio?

―Tú sabrás lo que haces ―se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Marinette―. ¿Qué hay de ti, qué piensas usar?

―Mmm… ―miró los vestidos arrojados en el suelo, cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos y la otra la pasó sobre las prendas, tomando y soltando hasta sujetar una con fuerza y halarla―. Esto ―descubrió su vista y extendió el vestido―. Mira, es lindo.

―Me encanta tu técnica de selección ―dijo Alya riendo.

―Bueno, no es como que me preocupe demasiado como luzca esta noche.

―Chloe Bourgeois irá a la fiesta… ―susurró con malicia Bridgette.

―¡Vamo' arreglarnos! ―Echaron a reir y la búsqueda por el vestido perfecto inició una vez más.

En otro lugar de París…

―Te digo que está bien, mamá ―dijo Adrien una vez más con el teléfono en su oído―. No tienes que preocuparte por todo, ya no soy un niño, tengo veinticuatro años.

― _Está bien, solo prométeme que no conducirán a casa si se embriagan._

 _―_ No lo haremos mamá, ya hablamos con el Sr. Bourgeois, nos quedaremos a dormir en el hotel tras la fiesta.

― _Bien… su padre y yo volveremos a París en tres días. Estamos terminando asuntos importantes acá en Australia. Pórtense bien y no hagan tonterías. Sé que tienes veinticuatro y Felix también pero a veces actúan como un par de tontos._

 _―_ Yo también te quiero, mamá ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Te hablaré temprano. Saludos a papá.

― _Que les vaya bien, saluda a Nino y Chloe de mi parte._

 _―_ Sí, sí, besos ―colgó el móvil y se dio una última mirada en el espejo―. Bueno, no me veo nada mal.

―Obvio, eres un Agreste, nosotros nunca nos vemos mal ―dijo Felix ajustando su saco frente a otro espejo―. Me alegra que aceptaras venir a la fiesta de Jagged.

―Vamos, hermano, ¿crees que me lo perdería? Ha sido genial trabajar en Estados Unidos pero tengo interés por el público Europeo, así que esta fiesta será como mi presentación en la alta sociedad de la moda parisina.

―En eso tienes razón, además, esta noche habrán muchas celebridades y ya le he pedido a Alya que nos tome las mejores fotografías para su blog.

―Tiene sus ventajas tener amigos en el medio ―dijo Adrien sonriendo.

―Sí, por cierto, ―se acercó y tomó las llaves de su coche del buró―. No le digas a mamá, pero si voy a conducir al final de la fiesta. Digamos, que tengo planes.

―¿Quién es la desafortunada? ―Preguntó el menor tomando las de su propio auto.

―Yo no diría que es desafortunada… el desafortunado soy yo por tener que verme clandestinamente con ella.

―Oh… esto si me sorprende ―se sentó al borde de la cama―. Tengo mucha curiosidad en este momento.

―¿Recuerdas a Bridgette Dupain? ―Preguntó y Adrien asintió.

―Iba a clases con nosotros en secundaria, ¿no? ―Felix asintió.

―Actualmente se ha hecho de un buen lugar en los espectaculares de toda Europa gracias a su carrera como actriz, y además, es una mujer hermosa y candente.

―Sabes que te meterás en muchos problemas si Hilary se entera, ¿cierto?

―Te aseguro, Adrien, que valdría la pena cada uno de ellos mientras pueda seguir durmiendo con ella ―se sentó junto a Adrien, abriendo algunas fotos de la joven en su galería. Posando para alguna revista con trajes de gala y en otras incluso en trajes de baño o ropa interior―. Es simplemente… hermosa. Además, Hilary seguirá fuera de Francia por al menos dos meses más, tengo que aprovechar este tiempo.

―Tú verás, ya estás muy grande para andarte diciendo lo que es bueno y malo.

―Y tú eres demasiado serio ―le revolvió los cabellos―. A ver si te consigues una novia pronto, la prensa ama eso.

―¿Quién te ha dicho eso, Alya? ―Preguntó riendo.

―Pues sí ―el teléfono sonó y desbloqueó la pantalla―. Es Bri.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó al ver la mueca que se formaba en el rostro de su hermano.

―Alguien quiere arruinarme los planes ―se quejó entregándole el móvil a Adrien.

 _«Hola, bonito, lamento esto pero no sé si podamos seguir con lo planeado, olvidé decirte que Marinette llegaba hoy de China. Ahora mismo nos estamos arreglando para la fiesta. Alya ya se ha ido para buscar a Nino y llegar con él. Nathaniel vendrá a recogernos pero tendré que volver a casa para el final del día. Lo siento, te quiero 3»._

 _―_ Je… se te caen los planos, hermano ―se buró Adrien riendo con el móvil en manos.

―¿No podía volver mañana? ―Bufó inflando sus mejillas―. Marinette como siempre, molestando mi existencia.

―¿La conoces? ―Preguntó el rubio viendo la foto de las dos hermanas abrazadas, una selfie improvisada exclusiva para la ocasión.

―Claro… ―golpeó su frente―. Tú no la conoces, es cierto ―rio de sí mismo y buscó en una de las gavetas un álbum fotográfico―. Estudiaba con nosotros, pero se fue a Shanghái con sus padres un mes antes de que volvieras de Estados Unidos con mamá y comenzaras a estudiar en nuestra clase. Por eso no la conoces.

―Valla… ―susurró viendo aquella graciosa fotografía en que Felix era halado de cada brazo por una de las gemelas.

―Mari es genial pero… siempre me molestaba y se burlaba de mí.

―No parece una mala persona.

―No digo que lo sea… solo es… como una botella de veneno. Pequeña… pero peligrosa.

―Tú y tus comparaciones.

―Cómo sea, es hora de irnos, ya le pediré el favor a Alya o a Nathaniel de deshacerse de ella. A él siempre le gustó Marinette, tal vez me haga el favor y se la lleve un rato.

―¿A Nathaniel le gustaba ella? ―Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

―Sí, y creo que aún le gusta, o eso espero. De lo contrario no sé qué haré ―sacudió las llaves en sus manos―. Hora de irnos, galán.

La noche se apoderaba de la ciudad, dejando que esta se iluminara de miles de luces artificiales que permitían que en la oscuridad continuara llena de vida y el Grand Hotel de París era uno de los sitios que más brillaba aquella noche. Dos luces gigantescas que llegaban al cielo bailaban en la entrada mientras otras se posaban sobre aquella alfombra roja que cubría la entrada.

―¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al veinticinco aniversario de la carrera artística de nuestro adorado Jagged Stone! ―Anunciaba Alec, el carismático moreno, animador de televisión a una de las cámaras en la entrada del lugar―. Ahora mismo, bajando de su auto tenemos a nuestro Dj de la noche, ¡Dj Nino! ―El mencionado bajaba del auto acompañado de Alya―. Bienvenido, ¿cómo se siente tener la oportunidad de poner a bailar a los invitados del inigualable Jagged?

―Es un sueño hecho realidad ―respondió sonriendo―. Me tiemblan las piernas, pero estoy más que listo.

―¡Acaba con ellos tigre! ―Dijo chocando sus puños y la pareja entró.

―Bridgette… estoy muy nerviosa ―dijo Marinette en el auto sujetando su estómago.

―Tranquila, Marinette, ―dijo Nathaniel tomando su mano―. Solo tienes que sonreír y verte bonita, ninguna debería de ser difícil para ti.

―Gracias, Nath… ―respondió respirando profundo.

―Vamos, Mari, ¿no quieres ser una famosa diseñadora? Deberías acostumbrarte desde ya a las alfombras rojas y los eventos sociales. Recuerda lo que siempre digo, antes de graduarte de bombero ya debes de sentir que salvas vidas.

―Birdgette tiene razón. Y nosotros estamos contigo.

La puerta del auto se abrió y Bridgette bajó, mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras las cámaras se enfocaban en ella. Nathaniel bajó luego de ella y Alec casi corrió en su dirección, deteniéndose impactado cuando con ayuda del pelirrojo la segunda mujer bajó del auto.

―¡Esto es increíble! ―Exclamó el presentados sin quitar sus ojos de las gemelas, posicionadas a cada lado del artista―. ¿Te clonaste para esta noche, Bridgette? Siempre nos das las mejores sorpresas.

―Hola, Alec ―saludó sonriendo a la cámara―. No me cloné, es mi hermana. Marinette Dupaing Cheng.

―Pues déjame decirte que es tu copia exacta ―el presentador se acercó a la recién llegada tendiéndole el micrófono―. ¿Dónde te tenía escondida tu hermana?

―La tenía donde pudiéramos conservarla tan hermosa y perfecta como la ven ahora ―intervino Nathaniel guiñando un ojo.

―Bueno, eso me deja claro que debo mantener distancia ―dijo riendo, enfocándose en el traje de la actriz―. Por cierto, ¿quién hizo esta belleza de atuendo? ¿Gabriel Agreste, quizás? Sabemos que es tu diseñador favorito.

―Lo es, pero no. La verdad no había preparado nada ya que era algo más casual, pensaba usar algo de lo que tenía en casa, pero mi hermana ha hecho este hermoso conjunto para mí.

―Bueno, tú luces increíble con todo, pero esto sin duda te favorece muchísimo.

―¡Gracias! ―sonrió y continuaron su camino.

―Estuviste genial, Bridgette ―dijo Nathaniel una vez que entraron.

―Gracias, la verdad, Alec me lo puso fácil esta vez. Me halago mucho… es como un mal presagio cuando Alec habla bien de ti.

―Estás exagerando ―dijo Marinette riendo.

―Vamos, Mari, necesito tomar algo. En alguna parte ha de estar Felix y eso me tiene nerviosa.

―¡Miren nada más! ―Los gritos de las fans suprimían la voz de Alec―. ¡Son los mismísimos hermanos Agreste! ―Exclamó acercándose a los rubios, que entre pasadas de manos y firmas de autógrafos recorrían la alfombra roja―. ¡Felix y Adrien Agreste!

―Hola, Alec ―saludó Felix con su típica actitud indiferente.

―Buenas noches ―continuó Adrien sonriendo dulcemente.

―Esto si es memorable. Tenerlos a los dos en París, las mujeres se volverán locas.

―Vamos, no es para tanto ―dijo el menor sonriendo avergonzado.

―No tengo demasiado interés al respecto ―Felix rodó los ojos y continuó su camino―. Vamos, Adrien.

―Un placer verte, Alec ―dijo el aludido sacudiendo la mano del animador para apresurar el paso en dirección a Felix―. Te encanta hacer de chico malo, ¿cierto?

―¿Por qué crees que soy tan popular con las chicas?

―Tú, no sirves para nada, hermano mío.

―¿Y tú qué? ―Preguntó chocándole un hombro―. Si no te conociera diría que en serio eres un dulce pastelito de fresa con chocolate. Pero conozco tú historial de rompecorazones y mujeriego.

―¿Está hablando el hombre comprometido que se fugará esta noche con una compañera de trabajo o el frustrado enamorado que nunca tiene lo que quiere?

―¡Adrien, Felix! ―Aquella voz los devolvió a la realidad.

―¡Chloe! ―exclamaron al unísono.

―Que felicidad verlos ―dijo aferrándose del brazo de Adrien―. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Adrikins ―susurró acercando sus labios a los de él.

―Sí, sí, mucho ―le tomó la barbilla, alejándola de él―. Es muy temprano para que arruines tu maquillaje.

―Oh, no te preocupes, es a prueba de agua… y saliva.

―¡Ok! ¿Los dejo solos?

―No, Felix, no es necesario ―dijo su hermano riendo―. Ya lo de mi reina y yo quedó en el pasado hace años.

―Sí, Adrikins se fue a Los Ángeles y yo no sirvo para el amor a distancia.

―Allá ustedes y sus enredos. Yo iré a dar una vuelta ―Felix tomó un trago de la bandeja uno de los mozos.

―Si buscas a Bridgette está cerca de la tarima. La vi con Alya y la su hermana. Supongo que están esperando la presentación de Nino.

―No estoy buscando a Bridgette ―bufó resoplando un par de veces.

―Oh, claro que no ―dijo sonriendo―. Pero tal vez ella te esté buscando.

―En ese caso debo ir ―sacudió sus cabellos hacia atrás―. Es de mala educación no saludar a los amigos, después de todo alguna vez fuimos juntos a la escuela.

―Ajá, sí, claro ―la rubia reía sujetando el brazo de Adrien―. En ese caso, vamos todos. Me muero por saludarlas.

―Tiene que haber algo más interesante que hacer ―se quejó Adrien siendo arrastrado por Felix en aquella dirección.

―¡Hola, Bri! ―la voz de Chloe llegó a sus oídos y se giró.

―¡Chloe! ―Caminó rápidamente hacía ella hasta abrazarla―. Te vez fabulosa.

―Tú más ―la tomó de la mano, haciéndola girar sobre sus pies―. Y miren lo que tenemos acá ―se acercó a Marinette, tras empujar a Bridgette en dirección a Felix, haciéndola tropezar y caer en sus brazos―. ¿Acaso no es Tontinette?

―¿Cómo has estado, Bruteois? ―Se inclinó hacia ella, mirándose entre las dos con algo que se podría describir como desprecio.

―Te vez muy linda ―dijo la rubia sonriendo finalmente―. Me encanta ese vestido. El rojo realza tus ojos.

―¡Gracias! ―Exclamó Marinette sonriendo―. Tú también te vez encantadora, el amarillo es tu color en definitiva.

―¿Cuánto ha pasado?

―¿Desde que me fui de París o desde que nos vimos en China? ―Preguntó Marinette riendo.

―Da igual ¿a quién le importa? ―Preguntó sonriendo―. ¿Recuerdas a Felix?

―Claro ―respondió Marinette riendo, tomando la mano del rubio―. Ha pasado un tiempo ―el mayor sonrió de lado, sujetando aún entre sus brazos a Bridgette.

―Un placer verte de nuevo, Marinette… aunque no sabía que ustedes se llevaran bien.

―Nos vimos hace un par de años en China y pasaron cosas que nos hicieron pensar en las posibilidades de ser amigas ―aseguró Chloe sonriendo.

―Bueno, mientras no destruyan el mundo, creo que no hay problema ―dijo Alya, acercándose al grupo.

―Tranquila, tampoco es que seamos inseparables, simplemente nos soportamos mutuamente ―echaron a reír ante el comentario de Marinette y Chloe le tomó la mano.

―¿Mari, aún no te he presentado a Adrikins? ―Preguntó la rubia y Marinette enarcó una ceja―. Es el hermano de Felix ―se acercó a Adrien, tendiéndole la mano de Marinette―. Adrien, ella es la hermana gemela de Bridgette, Marinette. Marinette, él es el hermano gemelo de Felix, Adrien.

―Un placer ―dijeron a la vez estrechando sus manos―. Yo… tú primero… Adrien/Marinette.

―¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes el único e inigualable; Jagged Stone! ―Los aplausos y gritos cubrieron el lugar.

Aunque todos se giraron hacia la tarima para ver al rey del rock aparecer. Ellos continuaban mirándose mutuamente, aun sujetando sus manos. Adrien dio un paso atrás y Marinette uno al frente. Seguidos de dos más y otro par.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―Preguntó Marinette al notar que se habían alejado considerablemente de los demás.

―No lo sé… ―respondió él sonriendo a medio lado―. ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

―Yo… ―se quedó viendo sus ojos verdes y profundos. Era como si algo la arrastrara despacio en su dirección―. Yo debo volver con mi hermana ―soltó su mano y él la tomó de la cintura.

―No es necesario.

―Sí. Lo es ―puntualizó alejándose, volviendo donde estaban los demás.

―¿Adrien? ―Escuchó aquella voz y se giró sobre sus pies.

―Nathanael ―sus miradas chocaron y el pelirrojo abrió sus labios tras sujetar su mano.

―Como caballero te pido, mantén tus ojos y tus manos lejos de Marinette.

―¿Y si no quiero?

―Ella no te hará caso. No es Chloe o alguna de las mujeres estúpidas que han caído antes en tus encantos. Es una mujer madura y segura de sí misma. No es una de las muñecas de vitrina con las que acostumbras frecuenta.

―Oh, no te preocupes, no pensé que lo fuera ―aseguró soltando su mano―. Pero que sea inteligente no significa que pueda resistirse a mis encantos.

―Lo lamento, pero en secundaria la dejé ir y he decidido que voy a conquistarla esta vez y no hay marcha atrás.

―En ese caso te advierto que tendrás competencia.

―¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo cegado por los celos y la ira que la seguridad de su viejo compañero de clases.

―¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

―Ya te gané una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo una vez más?

―El primero en llevarla a la cama gana y se queda con ella ―dijo Adrien sonriendo altivo.

―Me parece bien, y ¿cuál será tu premio de consolación? ―Preguntó con sonrisa burlista en su rostro.

―Ya que lo preguntas ―inquirió enojado―. Puedes quedarte con Chloe cuando te haya ganado.

―Será divertido ver como pierdes de nuevo, Adrien.

―Ya veremos, Nathanael.

―¡Adrikins! ―Escucharon la voz de Chloe y ambos volvieron a sus caras de niños buenos―. Vengan, van a presentar a Nino.

―¡Vamos a animar esta fiesta al mejor estilo del Dj number one de París! ―Jagged bramó desde el micrófono y todos comenzaron a gritar―. ¡Dj… Nino!

―¡Ese es mi chico! ―Gritó Alya tomando fotografías de cada paso que el moreno daba hasta quedar a un lado de Jagged.

―Es un honor para mí estar aquí hoy ―dijo Nino sonriendo, abrazado al rockstar―. ¡Hora de encender el cuerpo, París!

―¡Nath! ―Exclamó Marinette asombrada cuando el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura, halándola hacía él para bailar―. ¿Dónde estabas? ―Preguntó a su oído y él la acercó más.

―Eso no importa, me distraje hablando con alguien, nada importante.

―Está bien ―correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a bailar.

―¡Ash! ―Chloe gruñó con una copa en manos―. ¡Vamos a bailar! ―Gritó a Adrien, tomándose el líquido de un trago, arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó al verla engullir otra copa.

―No, no lo estoy ―dijo tomando una tercera, prácticamente impidiendo que el mozo siguiera su camino―. Ese idiota no ha respondido mis mensajes desde hace dos días y ahora que llega Marinette no se le despega, parece una sanguijuela.

―¿Estás enojada porque Nathanael está bailando con la hermana de Bridgette?

―¿Qué? ―se volteó, con una mueca torcida en el rostro―. ¡¿Yo, enojada, por él?! ¡Pft! ―Se cruzó de brazos y se tomó una copa más―. Estás loco.

―Si quieres, puedo echarte una mano ―susurró quitándole el siguiente trago.

―Te escuchó… no me importa, pero te escucho igual.

―Bueno… yo puedo ayudarte a entretener a Marinette para que tengas a Nathanael para ti. Claro, no es que te importe o quieras tenerlo ―le seguía el juego―. Solo porque sí y ya.

―Me parece bien… ―tomó su móvil y marcó un número―. Aguarda un segundo. ¿Hola, Kim?

―Felix… ―llamó Adrien acercándose a su hermano―. Necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Para…? ―Preguntó tomando dos bebidas de la barra―. Por si no lo notas estoy ocupado. Bridgette tiene sed.

―Es que se trata más o menos de eso ―dijo tomando los tragos de sus manos―. ¿Me ayudarías a acercarme a Marinette?

―No ―respondió en el acto.

―¿Por qué?

―No dejaré que te metas con la hermana de Bridgette.

―Vamos, solo quiero bailar con ella pero Nathaniel no hace sino estar pegado de ella.

―Ya te dije que no ―insistió―. Mantente alejado de Marinette.

―Vamos, Felix.

―No, no me involucres en esto ―tomó nuevamente sus tragos y caminó en dirección a Bridgette―. Ahora, con tu permiso, ya me quiero largar de esta fiesta.

―¡Adrikins! ―Escuchó la voz de Chloe y se giró en su dirección―. Lo tengo… la solución a… este asunto sin importancia.

―¿Cuál es esa solución? ―Dijo al verla tomar una de las bebidas de la barra― Chloe, ¿eso es…?

―Silencio, esto sacará a Marinette del juego, ya verás que hace luego ―arrojó la pastilla dentro y se escabulló entre la gente antes de que el rubio la pudiera detener―. ¡Marinette! ―Le entregó la copa y tomó ella una de las del mozo que pasaba con la bandeja―. Brindemos por tu regreso a París.

―Gracias, Chloe, es muy lindo de tu parte ―dejó de lado a Nath y se acercó a la rubia con la copa en mano―. Me siento muy feliz de que las cosas entre las dos no sean tan hostiles como antes.

―No lo bebas… no lo bebas ―pensaba Adrien mordiéndose los labios, deseando poder decirle lo que Chloe había hecho. Atado por la vergüenza de que en cierta forma saberlo lo convertía en su cómplice.

―Yo igual ―dijo la rubia acercando su copa para brindar―. Oh, Nath ―dijo pasando casi sobre Marinette, golpeándole el hombro para hacerla a un lado―. Que sorpresa que estés aquí.

―Alya y Bridgette me pidieron venir con ellas, además, Jagged me dio regaló una invitación cuando estuvo en el estudio Zagg grabando unas canciones para nosotros.

―Sí… bueno ―buscaba las palabras pero se escapaban de su cabeza―. ¿Quieres bailar? ―Preguntó finalmente sonriendo.

―Yo… ―miró a Marinette que sonreía haciéndole señales para que aceptara y suspiró rendido―. Claro, ¿por qué no?

―Vaya… no sabía que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien ―soltó en voz alta mientras la pareja se alejaba bailando―. Creo que me perdí de muchas cosas.

―Sí, incluyendo el conocerme antes ―dijo galante, sujetando su mano, invitándola a bailar.

―¿No crees que te escuchas engreído? ―Dio una vuelta, aceptando su invitación, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

―No lo creo ―dijo altivo girándola suavemente, dejándola de espaldas contra él. Continuando su vals abrazándola desde atrás―. Estoy seguro de ello, pero siempre me funciona.

―Por cierto… ¿dónde está Bridgette? ―Preguntó al volver a la posición normal, recorriendo con sus ojos el lugar.

―Felix dijo algo sobre ir a un sitio con Bri.

―¡Lo sabía! ―Exclamó mientras Adrien le daba la vuelta en su lugar―. A pesar de que me dijo que no me dejaría sola… y Alya ya me dijo que se irá con Nino tras su presentación.

―¿Te abandonaron? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―Eso parece ―dijo rodando los ojos.

―Princesa… ―enrolló un trozo de aquellos ondulados cabellos en uno de sus largos dedos―. Entonces... tu hermana y tus amigos se van... ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Quieres acompañarme?

―Irme a casa, desde luego ―dijo soltándose del agarre en su cintura, liberando sus cabellos―. No tengo tiempo para este ligoteo sin sentido. Vine a Francia a estudiar, no a coquetear... gatito ―respondió guiñando un ojo.

―Entiendo... ―volvió a halarla hacia él―. Tienes razón. No tienes por qué acompañarme... pero, ¿aceptarías mañana, a plena consciencia y sin una gota de alcohol compartir un café desde un sitio del que podamos ver la torre Eiffel?

―Mmm... llámame mañana y tal vez recibas una respuesta asertiva ―tomó su cartera y se perdió de aquellos ojos verdes corriendo por las escaleras del hotel.

―Espera ―la siguió―. ¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó alcanzándola cerca del ascensor.

―A mi habitación ―dijo sonriendo―. Sabía que Bridgette me abandonaría a mitad de la noche así que reservé una habitación mientras me arreglaba. Por suerte conozco a Monsieur André o no hubiese conseguido nada para hoy.

―¿Así que dormirás aquí? ―ella asintió―. ¿Puedo colarme a tu habitación en la madrugada?

―¡No digas tonterías! ―Exclamó riendo a carcajadas.

―¡Marinette! ―Se alarmó al verla caer sentada junto a la pared del pasillo―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… creo… ―intentaba levantarse pero se le hacía imposible.

―Esa estúpida ―pensó recordando lo que la rubia había hecho antes―. Déjame llevarte a tu cuarto ―pidió sujetándola de la cintura, haciendo todo por mantenerla en pie.

―Eres muy lindo ―susurró recostada a la pared.

―Veamos… ―dijo ignorándola, buscando en la cartera femenina la llave de la habitación, ahí seguramente estaría el número de habitación y piso―. Tiene que estar por aquí...

―¿Te puedo besar?

―Cállate ―pidió continuando su labor.

Encontró la tarjeta y sintió un par de manos sujetarse de sus caderas a la vez que un pálido rostro se acercaba a su cara. Aquellos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y le encantó la invasión que ese acto representaba.

Le tomó del rostro, correspondiendo aquel beso oloroso a alcohol. Aquello estaba en cierto modo mal porque ella se encontraba bajo el efecto de aquel estupefaciente pero, ¿qué más daba? Sabía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sintió que se veía obligado a agacharse cada vez más y abrió los ojos, notando que las piernas de ella flaqueaban una vez más. Bajó las manos a su cintura en un movimiento rápido, sujetándola antes de que terminara de caerse, continuando aquel beso, haciéndolo más profundo. Manteniéndola estrechamente unida a su cuerpo, sintiendo las manos de ella revolver su cabello.

―Basta… ―dijo al sentir que su amigo despertaba por culpa de aquel rose y aquel beso.

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados y la levantó, arrojándola a su hombro.

―Es hora de que vayas a dormir ―entró al ascensor y marcó el piso especificado en la tarjeta, abriendo luego la puerta correspondiente a la numeración.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―Preguntó cuándo Adrien la arrojó sobre la cama.

―En tu cuarto, ahora duérmete ―pidió sentándose a su lado.

―Está bien ―dijo acomodándose sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

―Eso fue fácil ―susurró rendido.

―A...yuda… ―se giró y la vio ahogándose en su propio vomito.

―Esto tiene que ser una broma ―se golpeó el rostro y la levantó, inclinándola hacía el suelo, sujetándola y golpeándole la espalda mientras vomitaba todo lo que traía en el estómago―. Dios… esto es horrible ―se quejó levantándola, sentándola sobre sus piernas―. ¿Ya, estás mejor?

―No… ―susurró comenzando a llorar.

―¿Por qué lloras?

―No me gusta vomitar… ―dijo abrazándose a él.

―Sí, bueno, a nadie le gusta… creo ―él mismo sentía las náuseas subir a su garganta solo por el olor―. No… no… ¡Marinette, no! ―Espetó al sentir como continuaba vomitando, esta vez sobre él―. Esto es el karma… es un castigo divino por no detener a Chloe cuando pude ―dijo al aire, separándola de él. Estaba dormida―. Genial…

La tomó en brazos como una princesa y caminó hacia el baño, agradecido de que la habitación tuviera bañera. La sentó dentro, abriendo la ducha, dejando correr el agua para que la porcelana se llenara.

Respiró profundo y la haló por enésima vez para que no se hundiera hasta el fondo de la tina. Se quitó el saco y la camisa llenos de vómito, arrojándolos al suelo cerca de la ducha. Se acercó a la tina y ya llena comenzó a mojarle el cabello y la cabeza, buscando hacerla reaccionar, sin éxito.

Entró en la tina, arrodillándose, halándola hacia él pata tomar la bragueta del vestido en la parte de atrás, abriéndola, sacándole lentamente el vestido, dejándola en ropa interior dentro del agua. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres desnudas pero, por alguna razón, se sentía diferente esta vez.

Se levantó, saliendo del agua, tomándola en sus brazos nuevamente, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para envolverla en la bata después de quitarle la ropa interior.

De no ser por su estado de inconsciencia se hubiese arrojado a ella unos minutos atrás, porque era lo que deseaba mientras más la veía. La dejó caer en el sofá y se estiró, tronando los huesos de su espalda, cansado por el esfuerzo que esa mujer tan pequeña y delgada le había llevado a ejercer.

Quitó las sabanas de la cama y volteó el colchón, buscando un cambio limpio en los armarios, tendiéndola nuevamente. Dejándola lista, acostando luego a Marinette en ella. De lado, por si vomitaba una vez más. Le quitó el paño mojado para que no se resfriara y la cobijó.

Volvió a la ducha y se quitó los zapatos, empapados por haber entrado con ellos a la tina, el pantalón y los boxers.

Por más que lo pensaba, solo podía ser un castigo divino lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Quién que no fuera Dios tendría el poder de hacerlo terminar de niñera cuando tenía la intención de no irse solo a la cama aquel día.

Se envolvió la parte inferior del cuerpo en un baño y tras secarse el pelo salió del baño. Ella seguía acostada como la había dejado.

Caminó hasta el lugar y se sentó al borde, observándola fijamente. Era hermosa, o eso le parecía a él. Tal vez, podía olvidar que se había vomitado sobre él y en otra ocasión… solo si ella se lo permitía.

―Buenas noches, princesa ―susurró a su oído acostándose a su lado.

―Buenas noches… ―escuchó salir de sus labios.

Se le quedó mirando. Ella lo veía a él, con los ojos entre abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó y la besó. Ella respondió por un momento y luego lo soltó, apoyando sus manos contra el pecho de él, buscando acomodo en ese lugar, dejando a un lado su almohada, convirtiéndolo a él en una almohada mejor. Como un gran peluche para abrazar.

No se atrevió a decir o hacer nada, el mismo brazo que ella usaba para apoyarse lo dobló, abrazándola, acercándola más a él, sujetándola de un hombro.

De no ser porque había quedado tan agotado, esa noche no hubiese podido dormir.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y los reviews…_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	2. Réveiller

_Buenas..._

 _Gracias a quienes leen y siguen esta zukulenta historia :v_

 _Gracias por tomar de su tiempo para Mean To Be y no olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica._**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica._**

 ** _Instagran: fanficmatica._**

 _Disfruten la lectura~~ :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **Meant To Be**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **Réveiller.**

O

O

O

El sol se había colado despacio por la ventana de aquella habitación. Si bien, su idea de quedarse a dormir en el Grand Hotel de París había sido una opción de emergencia por si Bridgette la abandonaba en medio de la fiesta para irse con Felix, no pensaba compartir aquella pieza, y mucho menos aquella cama.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. La luz que se colaba a través de sus parpados era suficiente para irritarla y cegarla. Además, a eso podía añadir el creciente dolor en su cabeza que parecía palpitar más que su propio corazón. Movió sus piernas entre las mantas y la calidez en ellas le hizo girarse, envolverse aún más en aquel cobertor blanco de gran grosor que la protegía del frío del aire acondicionado.

―¿Negro o gris? Prefiero el azul si no es mucha molestia ―Escuchó aquella voz y apretó aún más los ojos, no la reconocía del todo, pero se le hacía muy familiar―. Si… claro… está bien ―escuchó un suspiró tendido y apretó la almohada que había cogido entre sus manos―. ¿Talla? A ver, deme un segundo ―los pasos resonaron en la habitación, alejándose y acercándose nuevamente―. Según veo, es SS, solo por si acaso, traiga las dos tallas más pequeñas que tenga. Sí, estoy seguro. Gracias.

Se aferró más a la almohada. ¿Había un hombre en su habitación? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante locura? Ella, entre todas las personas se jactaba de estar suficientemente cuerda. Ella, que solía criticar a Bridgette por su larga lista de amores, de los cuales la aludida se excusaba diciendo que eran culpa de Felix. Ella, que había tratado a Alya de loca por haberse escapado con Nino cuando ni siquiera tenían una relación aún. Que se la llevara quien la había llevado.

―¿Marinette…? ―Escuchó su nombre y sintió su piel temblar, sobre todo porque acababa de percatarse de que estaba… ¡desnuda!

Sintió una mano sobre su cabello, rosando lo poco que quedaba descubierto de su cabeza. El colchón se hundía lentamente a su lado a medida que quien fuera que estuviera con ella se acercaba más. Sintió el mismo peso sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo cuando él descubrió su rostro, acercándose a su oído, respirando prácticamente sobre él.

―Despierta, bugaboo ―escuchó aquello y sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder―. Se va a enfriar el desayuno.

―N-no quiero… comer ―respondió halando más las mantas.

―Vamos, está delicioso, además, ya pedí algo de ropa limpia, siéntate, come y luego te llevo a tu casa.

―¡No! ―Gritó enterrando el rostro en su almohada.

―Vamos, Marinette ―dijo riendo, halándola del hombro, haciéndola girar―. Suelta la almohada ―pidió al verla usar aquella pieza de algodón como barrera.

―No quiero.

―Si quieres ―metió sus manos bajo las mantas, punzando constantemente su cintura, haciendo que entre la involuntaria risa que las cosquillas provocaban y el enojo soltara al fin a su recientemente declarada mejor amiga.

―¿A-drien…? ―Ahora si quería morir. No solo había pasado la noche con un hombre, no solo había tenido sexo con un hombre –o eso creía-, no solo no era consciente de aquello, no solo no recordaba nada, sino que además… ¡¿Con el hermano de Felix?! Respiró hondo y volvió a enterrarse en la almohada―. ¡No puede ser!

―Marinette, en serio, compórtate ―rodó los ojos y la tomó de los brazos, obligándola a sentar, riendo al verla luchar por mantener sus pechos cubiertos con el cobertor.

―No me veas ―bufó desviando su sonrojado rostro a otra dirección.

―Créeme, ya vi suficiente anoche ―dijo rodando los ojos.

―Eres un descarado de lo peor ―prácticamente susurró con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento.

―¿Por qué? No es mi culpa que te embriagaras tanto hasta perder la conciencia de tus actos.

―¡Precisamente por eso! ―Bramó ardiendo en ira―. ¡¿Cómo puedes acostarte con alguien que ni siquiera está en sus cabales?! No recuerdo nada.

―¡Exacto! ―Respondió frunciendo el ceño―. No recuerdas nada. Bueno, vomitaste todo lo que traías en el estómago, incluso una parte sobre mí.

―¿Qué…? ―Chilló con la vergüenza apoderándose de su cara.

―Por eso, tuve que ducharte y desvestirte, había tanto vomito sobre ti y sobre mí, como sobre la cama y en el suelo. Estaba sumamente asqueado, y para completar tengo un horrible dolor de espalda por tener que andar cargándote por toda la habitación.

―Yo… ¿lo siento?

―Deberías… ―la vio retraerse y suspiró―. De todas maneras no fue tu culpa ―sacudió sus cabellos nerviosos y volvió a mirarla―. Es decir, no es tú culpa haberte embriagado de esa manera, no pareces el tipo de chicas que guste tomar mucho alcohol, así que tal vez, no notaste cuando tomaste de más.

―Sí, debe de haber sido eso ―él sonrió de lado, mostrando en sus ojos lujuria mientras se desviaban despacio hacia su pecho―. A-Aun así eres un… ¡eres un abusador!

―¿Me llamaste abusador? ―Preguntó parpadeando un par de veces.

―¡Sí! ―Respondió cubriéndose tanto como le era posible, apretando más la cobija contra sus pechos.

―¿Por qué? yo no te he hecho nada ―gruñó.

―Claro que sí. Te aprovechaste de que estaba ebria para tener sexo conmigo ―soltó repentinamente, cubriendo luego sus labios, estaba avergonzada.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué clase de tipo crees que soy? No necesito que una mujer este inconsciente para hacer que duerma conmigo ―se defendió moviendo inquieto sus manos, como si buscara en ellas las palabras.

―Pues eso no es lo que parece ―giró su rostro, fijando sus ojos en la ventana.

―¿De verdad crees que tuvimos sexo? ―Preguntó golpeando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, como si aún no creyera aquellas palabras que ella había pronunciado―. Por Dios, no podías ni mantenerte en pie por mucho que lo intentaras. Tuve que quedarme aquí porque gracias a ti acabe bañado en vomito. Y no negaré que me moría por estar contigo. ¡Diablos! Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, y aun ahora mismo quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que no podamos más pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me aprovecharía de alguien que esté en las condiciones en que estabas anoche. Sí, nos besamos pero no pasó nada más allá de eso.

―¿Eso es verdad?

―Sí. De vedad, no te hice nada.

―No… eso no... lo que dijiste. ¿De verdad te parezco atractiva? ―Preguntó aún sin poder mirarle a los ojos

―Claro que sí. ¿Acaso no te has visto a un espejo? Eres hermosa, Dupain ―dijo sonriendo.

―No puede ser... ―su rostro se deformó, mirándole como si hubiese encontrado un fantasma―. ¿Te gusta Bridgette?

―¿Qué? ―Parpadeó un par de veces. Ella tenía una mente muy imaginativa―. ¿De dónde sacas eso? ―Preguntó―. Tienes serios problemas.

―No los tengo y es la verdad. Soy idéntica a mi hermana. ¿Qué otra razón hay para que alguien como yo te parezca… _atractiva_?

―Conozco a Bridgette desde hace unos nueve años. Hemos trabajado juntos. Hicimos juntos una película en Londres y la he visto en ropa interior e incluso desnuda incluso más veces de las que lo ha hecho Felix, y nunca, ni porque nos tocó durante un mes compartir habitación y cama llegué a interesarme en ella.

―Tal vez no lo habías querido admitir porque sale con tu hermano hace años, pero estoy segura que mientras me besabas de seguro imaginabas que era ella.

―Deberías ver esa película ―bufó comenzando a exasperarse por las acusaciones de Marinette―. Tu hermana me ha besado, se ha sentado semidesnuda sobre mí y hasta hemos fingido tener sexo frente a una cámara ―espetó riendo―. Créeme cuando te digo que no me atrae en ningún sentido. Bridgette para mí es como una hermana. A ti por otra parte, si te tuviera en esas condiciones… no sé qué haría.

―No me interesa saber nada al respecto ―bramó irritada. Realmente no estaba segura de por qué, pero saber aquello le molestaba―. Gracias por esa especie de cumplido, pero no, gracias.

―Eres... eres insufrible.

―Bueno, así soy yo ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. Ahora, solo te diré. No eres un abusador ―Adrien enarcó una ceja y ella continuó―. Pero sigo enojada.

―¿Enojada por qué?

―Porque sí.

―¿Sabes? ―Se recostó de lado, pasando el cuerpo sobre las piernas femeninas, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y su brazo en su codo―. No te vayas a enojar más pero, a ti sí que te hace falta relajar el cuerpo con alguien ―soltó y Marinette se ruborizó―, parece que no te tocan desde hace un milenio. ¿Qué pasó con tu último chico, te aburrió? ¿Acaso no era suficientemente diligente? ―Bufó recibiendo una cachetada al instante―. ¿Qué te pasa? ―bramó sobando su mejilla.

―Eres un idiota ―dijo apretando los dientes.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo―. ¿Di en el clavo?

―Voy a ducharme ―avisó bajando la mirada, intentando levantarse, sin poder hacerlo por el peso que él ejercía sobre sus piernas.

―¿Dije algo malo? ―Se quedó mirándola, evitando que se levantara―. Solo quería molestarte. Lo siento ―acercó una mano a su rostro, limpiándole las mejillas.

―Yo... me iba a casar ―confesó de repente, desviando su mirada a la ventana una vez más―. Hace 6 meses. Pero, el día antes de la boda, Bridgette y las damas quisieron hacer una despedida de solteras, aun cuando les pedí que no lo hicieran, no lo sé, tenía un mal presentimiento...

―No tienes que contarme… si no quieres...

―No, quiero decírselo a alguien ―aseguró reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos―. Una de las damas, quien había sido mi mejor amiga prácticamente desde que llegue a China, la mujer en quien más confiaba en este mundo, ella, de repente desapareció y mientras todas disfrutaban del karaoke, salí a buscarla.

―Creo que puedo imaginar cómo termina esta historia ―susurró sin dejar de mirarle.

―Salí del club y la vi cerca de aquel lugar. Estaba hablando con alguien por la ventana de un auto. Tuve curiosidad al reconocer el auto y me acerque, pensé que… no lo sé, que estaban hablando sobre la boda, sobre alguna sorpresa que me darían entre los dos, después de todo, él solía tener ese tipo de detalles, pero entonces vi que se besaba con aquel tipo. Quise cegarme por un instante pero no pude. Era Yun... ella subió al auto, del lado del conductor, sentándose sobre sus piernas, ellos estaban prácticamente teniendo sexo. Me quedé ahí, viéndolo todo desde la oscuridad.

―¿Le dijiste algo? ―ella negó usando su cabeza.

―Cuando ella volvió a bajar del auto, acomodándose aún la falda y el escote me escondí y la seguí con la mirada, luego de que ella entró vi que él usaba su teléfono e inmediatamente el mío sonó. Él muy descarado me preguntó si estaba disfrutando de la celebración y me dijo que me extrañaba, que no veía la hora de ser mi esposo. No sé cómo lo hice pero no lloré. Tampoco quise decirle a nadie. Al día siguiente no llegué a la boda. Todos, incluso Bridgette creen que yo lo plante... pero no… solo no quise seguir con esa mentira.

―Debiste decirle que sabías todo.

―No podía, no quería problemas con su familia o la mía. En China el orgullo es una cosa muy delicada. Y yo quería conservar el mío.

―¿Por eso te viniste a París?

―En parte… realmente quería alejarme de todo ese drama y volver a lo mío.

―Marinette...

―Él me buscó... días después. Me dijo que había perdido la única oportunidad que había tenido en mi vida de casarme y me dijo que me arrepentiría de haberlo plantado, pero que cuando descubriera que no era suficiente para satisfacer a ningún hombre que lo buscara, que él estaría esperando pero que ya no esperara ser su esposa, que si acaso podría hacerme el _favor_ de ser mi amante... ¿Puedes creerlo?

―Sí, puedo creerlo ―dijo y ella agachó la mirada, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

―Por favor, no le digas esto a nadie.

―No lo diré ―aseguró levantándole el rostro con la barbilla―. Pero si me permites opinar, ese tal Yun es un idiota. Tú eres hermosa. Eres más que suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre.

―Eres muy amable al decir eso ―dijo ella bajando la mirada a sus manos.

―No, lo digo en serio ―se acercó, pasando una mano por su hombro derecho, rosando aquella blanquecina piel con sus dedos, creando leves corrientes que recorrían el cuerpo de la joven, quien no despega la vista de los ojos verdes frente a ella.

―¿Qué estás intentando hacer? ―Preguntó en un suspiro cuando aquella mano invasora descubrió por completo su pecho al quitarle la cobija.

―Me aprovecho de la situación ―confesó sonriendo―. ¿Acaso no quieres? -Preguntó apresando sus labios en los de él.

―Claro que no... ―respondió en un suspiro sobre aquellos labios invasores―. No quiero creer en tus buenas intenciones.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó bajando por su barbilla, rosando con los labios el contorno de su quijada, llegando a su oído―. ¿No te agrada lo que vez acaso?

―No es eso... ―se aferró a sus hombros, alejándolo de ella―. Yo vine a París a trabajar y a estudiar, no a meterme en la cama con el primero que se cruzara en mi camino.

―¿Quieres ser diseñadora? ―Preguntó halando la sabana de la parte baja de su cuerpo, descubriéndola por completo―. No te hará daño conocer las facciones físicas del cuerpo de un modelo de talla mundial.

―Entonces eres modelo ―dijo corriendo las manos de sus hombros a su cuello―. Pensé que eras actor.

―Yo soy lo que quieras, lo que haga falta, lo que necesites. Actor ―se acercó―, modelo ―besó sus labios―, cantante ―llevó una mano a su muslo―, traductor y cualquier otra cosa, tú solo pide por esa hermosa boca tuya.

―Adrien, detente ―pidió y él suspiró rendido.

―¿Ahora qué? ―Preguntó sentándose a su lado, sin mostrar el menor pudor. Dejando descubierto su miembro erguido.

―¡Cubrete! ―Pidió avergonzada.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó rodando los ojos―. Esto es tú culpa. Te lo aguantas.

―Eres de lo peor ―desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de noche donde reposaban su bolso y su teléfono―. De todos modos, gracias por cuidar de mí anoche.

―Sí… ―suspiró y la descubrió mirándole de reojo―. Marinette, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes dejar de fingir que no quieres estar conmigo? ―Pidió tomándole la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a cara―. Nadie tiene que saberlo si no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

―Eso... eso no...

―Admítelo ―exigió mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella se mordió los labios, se acercó, lo besó.

―¿Nadie lo sabrá? ―Preguntó separándose de él.

―Nadie ―respondió tomándola de la cintura, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Apretándola con fuerza de sus piernas.

Intercambiaron miradas brevemente antes de volver a unir sus labios llenos de deseos y lujuria. No era difícil para el enredar sus dedos en aquel cabello revuelto, soltándolo solo para devolver sus manos a su trasero.

Marinette mantenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Adrien. Podía sentir su erección en el medio de sus piernas pero la vergüenza permanecía con ella. Pensó que aún estaba a tiempo para recobrar la cordura y dejar aquello hasta ahí pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que su cerebro le pedía hacer. Las manos del rubio bajando lentamente por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas por lo suave del roce la llevaban a sacudirse un poco en su lugar pero no tenía las fuerzas para huir de aquella situación.

Estaba perdida. Entregada en el aroma y los brazos del hombre que tenía en frente -y debajo- de ella.

―Adrien... ―llamó cuando sintió aquellos labios succionando su cuello y aquellas manos aferrándose a sus pechos, apretándolos como un par de pelotas anti estrés, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

―¿Mmm? ―Respondió metiendo una mano en su entrepierna.

―E-espera ―pidió cuando su entrada fue tocada por aquellos dedos ajenos que presionaban y hacían círculos contra su entrada ya húmeda por la excitación―. Esto... yo no...

―Shu ―devolvió su mano libre al cabello femenino, enrollándolo en su mano, obligándola a mirarlo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Yo... ―la besó.

―Te escucho.

―Inten- ―volvió a besarla, metiendo uno de sus dedos en la entrada intima de la joven mujer―. Eres... ―cada vez que intentaba hablar, él la volvía a besar―. Eres muy listo ―dijo rendida sujetándose de sus hombros.

Él no dijo nada, solo soltó una risa suave mientras ingresaba un segundo dedo, haciéndola remover un poco en su lugar.

No quería continuar con eso, no de esa manera pero una parte de ella sentía aquello como la venganza perfecta. Si lo pensaba desde ese punto de vista. No había nada que la detuviera. Adrien era apuesto y en cierto modo atrevido y con ese curriculum de seguro muchas deseaban estar en su lugar. Pero era ella, era a ella a quien llevaba rato insistiéndole para comérsela. ¿Cuál era el problema en que se dejara llevar?

Era una adulta hecha y derecha, no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacía con su cuerpo y estaba soltera, por suerte. Podía tener sexo con ese apuesto hombre, esa y las veces que quisiera y nadie estaba en derecho de reclamarle nada.

Aunque claro, tampoco quería hacer de aquello una noticia, pero era su vida y nadie le podría hacer un reclamo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando le sintió invadir su intimidad, entrando en ella despacio. Era más grande de lo que se había atrevido a mirar. Pero eso era algo que definitivamente él no sabría. No sobre el tamaño, sino sobre el hecho de que lo había estado mirando.

―¿Te gusta..? ―Preguntó a su oído con la voz ronca, lamiendo luego su cuello.

―Aja… ―respondió mordiéndose los labios. ¡Diablos! ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado con un hombre? ¿Era posible que eso se volviera a cerrar? Porque realmente le estaba doliendo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Preguntó él al estar por completo dentro de ella―. Si quieres te la saco.

―No, no es eso, yo...

―¿Muy grande para ti? -Preguntó con la simple intención de mofarse de ella.

―Si... digo ¡No! ―bramó mientras el luchaba por no reír―. Es decir, he estado con otros más _grandes_ que tú… ósea no es eso, es que...

―¿Hace cuánto no estabas con un hombre? ―Preguntó con media sonrisa en su rostro.

―No… no recuerdo ―respondió y él la arrojó en la cama.

―Disculpa mi brusquedad ―pidió pasando las manos por sus piernas hasta sus pies, acomodando su rostro en el medio de sus piernas―. Siendo el caso que manifiestas, quiero que disfrutes esta situación.

―Espera... ―pidió cuando sintió la lengua de Adrien lamiendo su intimidad.

―¿Sí?

―Olvídalo ―dijo cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

Sentía su rostro arder y sus piernas temblar. Sentir como él le lamía y succionaba sus labios, como movía su lengua con velocidad contra su clítoris, metiéndola en el interior de su vagina, haciéndola mojarse cada vez más. Él la sujetaba con fuerza de las piernas, pues las movía involuntariamente por el placer que todo aquello suponía y ella se aferraba a sus rubios cabellos.

Aquellos gemidos que salían de sus labios solo mostraban que hacía tanto que no sentía algo así. De hecho si lo pensaba, no recordaba que alguna vez hacer el amor se hubiese sentido tan bien. Aunque aquel nombre no iba con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. No estaban haciendo el amor, porque ellos no tenían una relación. Eso no era más que sexo y ya. Un muy buen sexo debía de admitir.

―Quiero verte ―le escuchó decir mientras le quitaba la almohada del rostro.

Marinette desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no se veía bonita estando excitada. O eso creía, porque a él parecía encantarle.

Sentía sus mejillas al borde de una explosión y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus cabellos claros. Se sentía tan extasiada y cuando los dientes de Adrien se clavaron en la unión entre su muslo y su entrepierna no pudo evitar gritar. Él retomó su labor y ya había perdido. No lo podía evitar, había sustituido pensar por gemir y jadear en aquella habitación. Respiró profundo y arqueo su espalda cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar. Estiro sus brazos a los lados y él se levantó, apoyando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, acercando su rostro hasta besar sus labios.

―Te vez hermosa ―susurró limpiándole el sudor de la frente―. Es una lástima que esto no se vaya a repetir ―susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y maldito el acento francés, sobretodo porque él lo sabía usar muy bien.

―No… no necesariamente ―dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. La vergüenza que sentía no se lo permitía y es que sí, la había visto desnuda, había estado haciendo… cosas ahí abajo pero ni siquiera le conocía si pensaba en ello―. Es decir… ―buscaba las palabras adecuadas pero ¡Rayos! Ese había sido el mejor sexo oral que le habían dado en su vida.

―Bueno, siempre que quieras que se repita, solo tienes que avisarme ―dijo besando de nuevo sus labios, un beso suave, ligero que apenas podía rozarlos pero que le erizaba la piel―. O mejor aún, cuando yo considere que lo necesitas, solo iré a buscarte. Ese sería el orden correcto de las cosas.

―Eres un fanfarrón ―dijo quejándose y él rio atrapando uno de sus pechos con su boca―. Espera… ―pidió y él la ignoró, acomodándose entre sus piernas, volviendo a entrar en ella.

―Es mi turno ―susurró a su oído haciéndola arquear la espalda cuando estuvo una vez más completamente dentro de ella―. Me encantas…

―Eres muy astuto ―dijo entre suspiros mientras él entraba y salía con fuerza y velocidad.

―No es la primera vez que me dicen eso ―respondió jadeando, sin dejar de moverse.

Marinette se aferró a su cuello, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Adrien, perdiéndose debajo de él. ¿A quién podría engañar? Aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca con demasiada facilidad. Levantó las piernas, enrollándolas en sus caderas. Manteniéndolo aferrado a ella. Podía sentir el sudor que le cubría la espalda y el pecho.

Adrien la volvió a besar, devorando sus labios, mordiéndolos, tirando de ellos y ella le arañaba con más fuerza la espalda. Era tan grande para ella y no solo se refería a su amigo de abajo. Él era alto, de ancha espalda y todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Además de que sabía hacer lo que hacía y lo hacía realmente bien.

―A-Adrien… ―llamó empujándolo, recobrando por un momento la cordura―. Detente ―pidió esta vez con más firmeza.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Peguntó dejando de moverse, sin salir de ella―. ¿Te lastimé?

―No, pero… yo no, hace un tiempo que no…

―¿No estás tomando anticonceptivos? ―Ella asintió avergonzada y él sonrió―. Va, no te preocupes por eso ―besando su cuello―. Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.

―Pero…

―Confía en mí ―pidió de nuevo con ese maldito acento francés, mirándola a los ojos y esos ojos, ay pero como brillaban.

―Yo…

―Confía en mí ―repitió besando su nariz para bajar despacio a sus labios.

Ella no dijo más, volvió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, continuando presa de las caricias que él le brindaba.

―¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti? ―Preguntó a su oído, aún dentro de ella―. Eres tan inocente… nunca había estado con una mujer que se avergonzara porque la mirara, o la tocara, al contrario, desfilaban desnudas delante de mí para seducirme. Nunca había tenido que insistir tanto para que una chica linda me abriera las piernas. Incluso parece que tendrás un ataque para hablar de algo tan trivial como métodos anticonceptivos.

―Pero…

―Shu… escúchame ―pidió presionándola, entrando tanto como le era posible―. No quieres que nadie sepa de esto y lo respeto pero, te lo advierto, haré todo lo posible por volver a meterte a la cama conmigo cada vez que quiera. Y te lo digo para que estés prevenida, porque cuando digo cada vez que quiera me refiero al más mínimo instante en que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo. No bajes la guardia, princesa.

―No pienso bajarla y no soy ninguna de esas estúpidas y flacuchas actrices o modelos que andan por la vida acostándose con cualquiera que se les cruce por el frente.

―Tu hermana es actriz y modelo.

―Ella no cuenta.

―¿Por qué es decente y profesional?

―No, porque es mi hermana ―respondió y ambos echaron a reír.

―Eres mala ―bufó, aun riendo―. Pero me encantas, en serio ―salió despacio de dentro de ella y se levantó, dándole la espalda y sacudiendo a su amigo mientras ella miraba en todas direcciones confundida―. ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó después de dejar salir lo que _tenía adentro_ sobre las sabanas.

―N-nada ―dijo mirando en otra dirección.

―Te dije que confiaras en mí ―sonrió de esa forma que ya Marinette comenzaba a memorizar―. De verdad, me fascina tu rostro cuando te avergüenzas.

―Deja de burlarte de mí ―pidió ocultando su rostro en la almohada, acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda.

―Lo siento ―se acostó acomodándose junto a ella. Abrazándola, quitando el cabello de su cuello, para acomodar ahí su rostro―. No puedo evitarlo ―susurró―. ¿Quieres dormir un ratito? ―Preguntó.

―Sí… ―respondió cerrando los ojos.

Él se quedó mirándola hasta que se quedó dormida. Se veía tan hermosa desde su perspectiva. No sabía que tenía esa mujer pero, aunque acababa de dormirse ya quería volver a quedarse con ella. Se estiró, soltándola y sentándose al borde de la cama.

―¿Hola? ―Respondió cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Hablando bajo para no despertarla―. Entiendo… habitación 203-A… gracias, Nathalie, te lo compensaré.

En pocos minutos la puerta sonó y él caminó en esa dirección, envuelto en un paño. Abrió un poco y la asistente de su padre se encontraba de pie con un par de prendas de vestir en sus bolsas protectoras.

―Vales mil, Nathi ―dijo el rubio sonriendo y ella rodó los ojos golpeándole el pecho con las bolsas.

―Ve a ver luego a tu padre, está enojado.

―¿Le dijiste? Eres la peor, Nathalie ―bufó tomando las bolsas.

―Me preguntó a dónde iba con esta ropa y tuve que decirle.

―Bueno, papá siempre se enoja cuando se entera que dormí con alguien que conocí en una fiesta ―dijo riendo y ella enarcó una ceja―. ¿Le dijiste que era la hermana de Bridgette? ―La mujer asintió―. Eso cambia mucho las cosas…

―Espero lo saquen del testamento ―dijo sonriendo antes de comenzar su camino en dirección al ascensor.

―Que graciosa ―bufó cerrando la puerta.

Dejó las prendas al borde de la cama y se volvió a acostar. Ya se enfrentaría luego con las consecuencias de sus actos, total. Ni porque lo sacaran del testamento como había propuesto Nathalie se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.

En un apartamento, muy cerca de aquel hotel, en una sala de estar con un hermoso ventanal que daba vista de la torre Eiffel, estaba ella. Recostada sobre la mesa de su comedor mientras el hombre que le había regalado ese departamento insistía en envestirla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―¡Bridgette! ―Gritó cuando finalmente derramó todo su ser dentro de ella―. Te amo…

―Yo también ―susurró ella cuando él la ayudaba finalmente a bajar de la mesa, dejándola enrollada en sus caderas, caminando con ella hasta sentarse en su sofá―. ¿Me dejas ir? ―Preguntó riendo y él se negó, recostando el rostro en el medio de sus pechos.

―Por cierto, Bri, quería decirte el otro día. Me enteré por Adrien que la agencia te está pidiendo agrandarte los senos.

―Ah… eso…

―¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo notara que repentinamente habías pasado de copa A a copa C? ―Preguntó dejándola sentar a un lado, arrojándole su propia camisa para que se la pusiera.

―Ay… amor, eso fue solo una sugerencia. Es que mi agente dice que unas dos tallas más me harían lucir más llamativa y…

―No, no vas a hacer eso ―dijo con total seriedad―. Es peligroso e innecesario. Eres suficientemente llamativa como estás, además, ni siquiera has tenido hijos, ¿tu agente te garantiza que podrás darles de mamar si te metes un montón de plástico ahí?

―Ya, no lo haré ―rodó los ojos y se levantó, caminando en dirección a su cuarto―. Iré a darme un baño.

―¿Te acompaño? ―Preguntó y ella le fulminó con la mirada―. Entiendo, estás enojada. Ve tú sola.

―Chico bueno ―dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

El rubio se levantó buscando sus pantalones en la cocina y poniéndoselos. Escuchó el timbre y caminó en esa dirección con un vaso de agua en manos. Abrió la puerta y el vaso calló de sus manos.

―Hola, Felix ―saludó la mujer frente a él.

―Hilary… ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó con el rostro pálido.

―Me enteré que había una interesante fiesta y vine tan rápido como pude, desgraciadamente no estaba invitada y mi futuro esposo no me invitó, aun cuando estaba invitado a la misma.

―Fue algo de última hora ―dijo manteniéndose de pie en la puerta.

―¿No me invitas a pasar? ―Preguntó ella y él negó.

―Se supone que no volverías aún.

―Se supone que no volverías a ver a Bridgette, pero mira, ambos mentimos a final de cuentas.

―Bridgette trabaja conmigo.

―Sí, en el estudio de tu padre, en las sesiones, en los estudios de televisión y cine, no en el departamento que le regalaste de noche.

―Por favor, vete. Hablaremos luego de esto.

―No. No me iré hasta ver a esa perra con mis propios ojos y darle la noticia.

―Te prohíbo que la llames así ―espetó golpeando el borde de la puerta―.Además, ¿de qué noticia de mierda estamos hablando?

―Que he decidido anoche, después de verte salir con ella en tu auto de la fiesta de Jagged, adelantar la boda. Creo que se alegrará mucho de saberlo.

―¡Hilary…! ―Alzó la voz y ella enarcó una ceja.

―¿Sabes, cariño? Realmente desearía que hubieses cumplido con tu parte del trato, pero ya que te niegas a dejar a esa zorra de quinta, tendré que venirme a vivir contigo antes.

―Te repito, Hilary, no la llames de esa manera. Ella es mucho más mujer que tú y que cualquier otra de tu especie ―estaba enojado y ella lo sabía. Sacudió sus rojos cabellos sobre sus hombros y se acercó lo suficiente para tener que doblar el cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara.

―Tú a mí no me pides nada y yo digo y hago lo que se me da la maldita gana ―aseguró tomándole de la nuca, obligándolo a besarla―. Habla con ella y aclárale que desde hoy solo se verán para trabajo y nada más que eso, además, me pegaré de ti como un chicle ―pasó bajo su brazo, entrando al departamento―. Por cierto, me gusta la vista. ¿Crees que me quiera vender este lugar?

―¡Felix, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?! ―Llamó Bridgette desde el cuarto y la mujer le sonrió haciéndole una seña con las manos para que fuera―. Felix, no lo vas a creer, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de tu mamá, resulta que está muy apenada porque-.

―Hilary está afuera ―dijo interrumpiéndola, cuando entró y ella desde el borde de la cama, aún en ropa interior le mostraba el móvil.

―¿Qué…? ―Sus ojos se inundaron en el acto.

―Ya no la soporto, Bri, te lo juro ―dijo tomando su teléfono de la mesa de noche―. Llamaré a la policía.

―No ―Bridgette le quitó el teléfono―. No puedes…

―No puedo… ¡No podemos pasar nuestra vida bajo sus amenazas, Bridgette!

―Baja la voz… puede oírte ―pidió enmarcando su rostro―. Felix, por favor, no lo hagas, por favor ―insistió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Yo prefiero… prefiero verte con ella que… por favor, solo ve con ella y haz lo que ella te pida… te lo suplico ―lo besó, de forma rápida.

―¿Cómo puedes…? Yo no puedo, Bridgette. Esto para mí es una tortura, no sabes cuánto me duele y cuanto odio esta situación.

―Deberías hacerle caso a tu adorada zorrita ―dijo la pelirroja de pie en el marco de la puerta―. Ella es más lista que tú ―le miró de reojo, cambiando su semblante por uno de enojo al mirarle su cuerpo, tonificado y preparado, como cualquier modelo, lucía genial en ropa interior―. Puedo entender porque te la coges ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Pero en serio, una mujerzuela de estas las consigues donde quieras ―Bridgette sujetó al rubio para que no saltara sobre ella―. Por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir algo maravilloso ―dijo mostrando una sonrisa amplia en sus labios―. Bridgette, ¿serías mi dama de honor? Nada me haría más feliz que la mujer que más conoce a mi prometido sea quien me de paso al altar, para casarme con él.

―¡Hilary, es suficiente!

―Acepto ―dijo interrumpiendo a Felix―. Seré tu dama de honor si así lo quieres, Hilary.

―Bridgette… ―el rubio mordió sus labios y Bridgette dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

―Por favor, vete, Felix ―pidió reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos tanto como le era posible―. Tengo cosas que hacer.

―¡Fabuloso! ―Exclamó la mujer tomando la mano de Felix―. Ponte tu camisa para que nos vayamos ―pidió sonriendo triunfante―. Te llamo luego para escoger tú vestido, zorrita.

En menos de cinco minutos les vio salir de su departamento. Cerrando la puerta tras ello, quedando ahí mismo, sentada en el suelo, dejando al fin salir el llanto que intentaba controlar, rindiéndose ante el sentimiento de impotencia que aquello le causaba.

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que Hilary abriera su boca. Aunque tuviera que renunciar al amor que sentía por Felix y entregarlo ella misma a Hilary. Lo haría, lo haría si así evitaba que él fuera a la cárcel o algo peor.

o

O

o

 ** _*-Continuará…-*_**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y los reviews…_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	3. Découvert

_Bueno… después de la larga espera, mis fallos de salud y el cansancio que el trabajo me ha estado generando… acá lo tienen…_

 _El tercer capítulo de Mean To Be 3_

 _Espero les guste y bueno… como siempre… si lo merezco, dejen sus comentarios :P_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**  
 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**  
 ** _Instagran: fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten la lectura~~ :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **Meant To Be**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **Découvert.**

o

O

o

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente, tras haber dormido un par de horas, ambos se encontraron vestidos y listos para abandonar aquella habitación de hotel en la que había pasado más, mucho más de lo que alguno de los dos hubiese esperado.

―¿Estás segura de que Bridgette ya está en casa? ―Preguntó Adrien, ajustando la corbata en su lugar para tomar las llaves de su auto del buró.

―Sí… ―respondió sin desviar la mirada del espejo. Aquel vestido lucía por demás lujoso, no es que nunca hubiese usado algo así, pero, que un hombre se lo estuviese obsequiando cambiaba por completo el asunto, después de todo, siempre se había considerado independiente en demasía―. Me dijo que no pensaba salir el resto del día.

―Genial, si quieres, podemos ir por algo de comer antes de llevarte, no sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento ―comentó y ella solo le miró de reojo―. ¿Marinette?

―¿Sí? ―Respondió con los ojos fijos en el móvil, aunque este tenía la pantalla apagada. Su cuerpo aquí, su mente en algún lugar desconocido.

―Te pregunté si querías ir a comer, conmigo.

―Ah, sí… no, la verdad prefiero ir a casa. Quiero descansar. No tengo hambre.

―Mmm… ―se acercó a ella, haciéndola sentar al borde de la cama, sentándose a su lado, tomándole con suavidad las manos―. A este punto… si hay algo que te preocupe, siéntete en total confianza de decírmelo.

―No, todo está bien ―sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido la noche anterior, y aún más cosas habían pasado en el día siguiente. Sentía aún el dolor punzante en su cabeza y una gran vergüenza colándose por sus mejillas cuando finalmente estuvo en la puerta de aquella habitación.

Respiró profundo y espero en el pasillo a Adrien, quien se había devuelto porque justo cuando ella finalmente estuvo lista, se antojó de ir al baño a hacer una breve y rápida descarga de líquido antes de proseguir.

Estaba cansada, todo lo que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa de su hermana, quitarse aquel ajustado vestido, tomarse una aspirina y no saber nada más sobre el mundo o sobre nada hasta el día siguiente, o la semana siguiente si era posible.

―¿Marinette? ―Escuchó aquella voz y se volvió al ascensor, que acaba de abrirse―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hola, Nath ―saludó sonriendo con amabilidad, agitando su mano levemente frente a él―. Yo… me quedé aquí anoche ―respondió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí como precaución―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Tenía una reunión con los productores de una televisora extranjera… quieren que participe en un proyecto cinematográfico.

―¡Eso es increíble, Nath!

―No tanto… ―la timidez y humildad de siempre se asomaban en su rostro con facilidad―. Solo, digamos que he tenido suerte.

―La suerte no existe, solo el talento. Y tú tienes muchísimo, Nath.

―Muchas gracias, Marinette… que justamente tú me digas algo así…

―Disculpa por la espera, ―Adrien abrió la puerta, sosteniendo a Marinette entre sus brazos cuando ella casi caía―. Nathalie me llamó al móvil preguntando por unos documentos… ―sus labios se cerraron al ver al pelirrojo de frente a él―. Hola, Nathanael.

―Adrien.

El silencio se convirtió en la salida más fácil de aquel asunto. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a decir una palabra. El ambiente era tenso, cargado de una extraña electricidad intangible que iba y venía entre el verde y el azul, el amarillo y el rojo. Era como una de esas conversaciones donde se dice suficiente sin necesidad de que se abran los labios.

―Ya veo… ―dijo finalmente Nathanael extendiendo su mano al frente―. Bien hecho, Adrien. Tú ganaste.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Nath? ―Intervino Marinette confundida.

―De nada, vámonos ―respondió el rubio halándola de la mano.

―No, espera ―se frenó, volviéndose hacía el pelirrojo―. ¿A qué te refieres con ganar?

―Pregúntaselo a él ―respondió dándose la vuelta―. Después de todo, ha de estar gozoso, por salir victorioso una vez más en esta clase de apuestas.

―¡¿Apuesta?! ―Se volvió hacia el rubio, quién no hacía sino cubrir sus labios con una de sus manos, luchando por no arrojarse contra el pelirrojo y arrojarlo por las escaleras con sus propias manos―. ¡¿Tú hiciste una apuesta?! No puede ser… ¡Hiciste una maldita apuesta sobre mí! ¡¿En serio?!

―Eso no…

―¡Cállate! ―Bramó con los ojos nublados y las manos temblando―. Eres peor de lo que pensaba…

―¿Quieres que te lleve? ―Preguntó Nathanael ofreciendo su mano.

―No, no quiero verte a ti tampoco… ―aseguró Marinette arrebatando su cartera de las manos del rubio―. Quiero irme de aquí.

―Marinette, espera. Tenemos que hablar ―insistió Adrien, pero ella solo golpeó su mano cuando él intentó tomarla.

―No te me acerques, jamás. ¡Ninguno de los dos!

Se encerró en el ascensor y bajó tan rápido como el aparato le permitía. Estaba confundida.

¿Qué había sido exactamente todo eso? Es decir, a Adrien no lo conocía de nada prácticamente, pero que Nathanael estuviera envuelto en todo eso… al parecer era cierto eso de que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Pero, cual fuera el caso, estaba tan enojada que realmente no deseaba pensar en eso.

Tomó el primer taxi que vio fuera del hotel y arrojó su bolso dentro, sentándose ella con la vista fija en la ventana. ¿Quiénes se creían esos dos para jugar con ella de esa manera? Y aún peor, ¿quién creían ellos que era ella?

Las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no lo haría. Bajo ningún motivo, ella era una mujer fuerte. Ya no era una niña que pudiera sentarse a lamentarse de las cosas que pasaran en su vida. No. Al contrario, solo eran dos personas más para evitar en su vida y seguir adelante. No iba a andar por ahí lamiéndose las heridas como un gato.

Llegó al departamento de su hermana, chocó su puño contra la puerta para llamar pero esta se abrió sola en cuanto lo hizo. Las luces estaban apagadas.

―¿Bridgette? ―Llamó sin obtener respuesta―. ¿Estás en casa?

Recorrió el pequeño departamento. Estaba desordenado, cosa que no le extrañaba ya que se trataba de su hermana. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a recoger todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

―Ahí estás ―dijo al verla sentada en la cama, envuelta en una manta, abrazando sus piernas sin despegar sus ojos del televisor―. ¿Si sabes que está apago, verdad?

―Sí, lo sé ―respondió sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla negra del aparato.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó sentándose junto a ella―. ¿Puedo encenderla?

―No, no quiero ―respondió.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Ignoró su petición y encendió el aparato.

―¡No, Marinette! ―Se quejó pero no pudo recuperar el control.

― _Nos encontramos en directo desde las afueras de la Mansión Agreste a la espera del anuncio oficial de la fecha para el ya confirmado matrimonio entre el mayor de los gemelos Agreste; Felix y su prometida, la Srta Hillary Andersons… ―_ Marinette lo apagó inmediatamente.

―No lo entiendo… de verdad no entiendo cómo es que puedes seguir con él… ―el timbre sonó y se levantó de su lugar―. ¿Quién es?

―¡Ábreme la puerta, Mari, soy Alya! ―Escuchó aquello y no dudo en dejarla entrar.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine por Bridgette, obviamente ―siguió directo hasta la habitación y se sentó junto a ella―. Felix me llamó.

―¿Ah sí? ―Preguntó aún con la mirada en la pantalla negra.

―¡No puedes hacerlo! ―Exclamó cruzando sus brazos, formando una x con ellos en frente de las gemelas―. Conozco mejor que nadie la situación, pero esto me parece demasiado.

―Alya, no te preocupes. No me molesta hacerlo.

―¿Hacer que cosa? ―Preguntó Marinette sentándose en el borde de la cama.

―Nada… no es tu asunto ―Intervino Bridgette, intentando sacar a Marinette de la conversación.

―Va a ser la madrina en la boda de Felix.

―¡Alya!

―¡¿Qué?! ―La menor se levantó, con la boca abierta sin poder esbozar palabra alguna.

―¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? ―Preguntó Bridgette levantándose de su lugar, encarando a Alya.

―Porque no me parece nada correcto lo que estás haciendo.

―Ella quiere que sea su madrina de bodas y lo voy a ser.

―Claro que no ¡¿estás loca?! ―Esta vez fue Marinette quien se interpuso en la conversación―. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar hacer semejante estupidez? ¿Ser la madrina del imbécil al que amas? ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

―Marinette… tú no lo entenderías, jamás…

―Si no me lo dices, es obvio que no pueda entenderlo, Bri… es qué, de verdad… No entiendo cómo puedes aguantarle tantas cosas a Felix. Eres una mujer hermosa, muchas desearían tener tu cuerpo o tu talento. ¿Sabes cuantos hombres desearían poder tenerte como su novia, su esposa o su todo? Muchos, pero sigues atada a un idiota que no es capaz de darte una estabilidad, que incluso se va a casar con alguien más y lo peor de todo, ¿de verdad piensas ir a jugar a la madrina en su boda? Hermana, o estás loca o no tengo idea de lo que pasa contigo.

―Ya basta, Marinette…

―No, no me pidas que lo deje así, no me pidas que no diga nada más, no puedo solo quedarme mirando todo como si nada, y si tú no llamas ahora mismo a Hilary y le dices que se meta su boda por el trasero, pues lo haré yo.

―Marinette, en serio, déjalo ―esta vez fue Alya quien intervino―. Tú vienes llegando de China, no sabes cómo están las cosas acá.

―Pues no, y no me interesa saberlo, ya me enteré de lo suficiente para hacerme una idea. Dame el número, yo misma mandaré a California a esa zorra de quinta. ¡No pienso permitir que…!

―¡No! ―Bridgette se acercó, tomando a Marinette de los hombros, obligándola a sentar al borde de la cama―. ¡No te metas en esto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No es tu maldito problema!

―¡No me hables así! ―respondió Marinette empujándola―. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Estás actuando como una loca!

―Cálmense las dos, ¡ahora! ―Pidió Alya metiéndose en medio.

―¡Tú no lo entiendes!

―¡Es que no puedo entender nada de esto, Bridgette! Sobre todo si no me dices que está pasando. No entiendo ¿por qué no puedes poner a esa mujer en su sitio y salirte de todo ese estúpido asunto?

―Porque no puedo… si yo le digo algo… si yo me niego a hacer lo que ella quiere… No quiero que le hagan nada a Felix.

―No creo que a él le pueda pasar algo realmente, creo que eres tú la única que está siendo lastimada en todo este asunto, Bri…

―Marinette… yo… ―miró a Alya y la morena asintió, dando su aprobación―. ¿Recuerdas hace dos años cuando por primera vez no pasamos nuestro cumpleaños juntas porque decidí quedarme en París a celebrarlo con Alya?

―Sí, claro, papá estaba muy enojado esa vez…

―Bueno… yo… ¡No puedes decirle esto a nadie, Marinette!

―No lo haré, ¿qué pasó?

―Yo maté a alguien…

―¿Tú qué…? ―La sorpresa no cabía en su rostro y no hizo más que buscar la mirada de Alya buscando que aquello fuera negado.

―Salimos, bebimos, bailamos, y no lo voy a negar, incluso nos drogamos, normal, estábamos celebrando todos juntos, yo no supe en qué momento pasó exactamente, mi mente está borrosa pero…

―Yo lo vi todo ―confesó Alya sentándose junto a ellas―. Uno de los tipos que estaba en el club se llevó a Bridgette obligada a un callejón fuera del lugar. Yo me asusté un poco y busqué a Adrien, los seguimos y cuando los encontramos ese tipo estaba tratando de abusar de ella. Adrien lo golpeó y el hombre le apuntó con un arma así que Adrien acabó retrocediendo. Yo estaba junto a él y de pronto el tipo cayó al suelo frente a nosotros… Bridgette le partió una botella en la cabeza y él perdió la consciencia… cuando Felix llegó a buscarnos, Adrien intentaba ver que continuara con vida, ese hombre se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo, incluso le hizo una herida muy fuerte en la pierna derecha con lo que quedaba de la botella, cerca de sus caderas. Felix dejo a Bridgette para ayudar a Adrien y lo que se escuchó luego fue un disparo.

―Yo disparé… ―sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se nublaban con el llanto―. Cuando reaccioné estábamos en mi departamento… Felix se había echado la culpa de todo pero… Hilary evitó que fuera preso, pero así como lo evitó…

―Ella puede hundirlo con solo abrir la boca ―completó Alya suspirando―. No hay pruebas de que fue en defensa propia y aunque las tuviéramos, Felix tendría que ir a la cárcel por al menos diez años ya que el hombre falleció en el hospital.

―Pero… lo que esa mujer hace se llama extorción… e indiferentemente… ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando, Bridgette?

―No estaba pensando… solo, de verdad no quería que a ninguno de los dos les pasara nada malo…

―Esto tiene que ser una broma ―bufó estirándose por completo sobre el colchón―. Entonces todo lo que puedes hacer es ponerte el vestido y sonreír mientras ellos se casan… y todo porque él se culpó en tú lugar.

―Él estaba dispuesto a ir preso por mí, Marinette… por eso yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él ―respondió y la menor se levantó.

―Lo siento, no puedo estar del todo de acuerdo con esto.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó al verla tomar su bolso y cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

―A dar una vuelta. Hoy me he enterado de muchas cosas que no necesitaba saber.

Salió del departamento, llevándose una copia de las llaves y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, había pensado usar el ascensor pero, las escaleras lucían más solitarias.

Llegó a la recepción del edificio y atravesó la pequeña sala de estar. Estaba desolado, supuso que era a causa de la hora, después de todo pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y seguramente las personas que vivían ahí comenzarían a llegar pasadas las seis o siete. Salió del edificio cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha que traía su abrigo pues comenzaba a lloviznar y sus ganas de devolverse por un paraguas eran nulas, sobre todo si pensaba en las altas posibilidades de enfrentar nuevamente a su hermana y todo aquel disparate.

―Quiero volver a China ―susurró sentada en una banca en el parque.

La lluvia había espantado a todos, por lo que solo ella se encontraba ahí, dejando su cabeza colgar del espaldar, sintiendo las gotas de agua helada caer sobre su cara. Solo se escuchaban algunas cornetas de autos y uno que otro ruido típico de la ciudad.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la torre Eiffel y sus luces iluminando a medida que la noche caía sobre la ciudad del amor. Cerró los ojos y devolvió las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo mientras suspiraba.

―Te resfriarás ―escuchó aquella voz y abrió los ojos, encontrando un paraguas negro cubriéndola de la lluvia.

―No es tu problema ―reviró encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

―Eres muy testaruda, ¿te lo han dicho antes? ―Preguntó aquella voz mientras sentía a su dueño sentarse a su lado―. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

―No es tu problema.

―¿Por qué no respondiste cuando te llamé?

―No es tu problema.

―¿Por qué no estás con Bridgette?

―No es tu problema.

―¿Por qué no me respondes otra cosa?

―No es tu problema ―sentenció mirándole de reojo.

―Así que de esto se trata. No responderás nada de lo que yo pregunte bajo ningún motivo. Que madura eres ―dijo lo último con seco sarcasmo.

―Al menos yo no juego con las personas, no ando usándolas a mí antojo o apostando que dormiré con ellas con mis _amigos_.

―Si me dejaras explicarte, tal vez entenderías la situación.

―Porque yo no puedo entender a las demás personas… sí, claro, para ser sincera no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

y no pensaba hacerlo, no anoche, además, no parecías tan enojada en la mañana mientras te lo hacía―respondió él cubriéndola aún con el paragua.

―Pues claro, sí, lo estaba disfrutando ¡muchísimo! Hasta había considerado tu propuesta sobre repetirlo, pero claro, no sabía en ese momento que eras un idiota de esos que usan a las mujeres a su antojo y se burlan de ellas por tener una cara bonita―respondió empujando el objeto para que el agua cayera nuevamente sobre ella.

―No sé qué te haya pasado para que estés tan enojada, pero te aseguro que tengo una razón para haber hecho lo que hice, además, me encantó estar contigo y justo como te dije antes, haré lo que sea por conseguir llevarte a la cama nuevamente.

―Estás demasiado seguro de tus propias capacidades, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó entre irritada y abrumada.

―Repito, en el momento no te quejabas, bueno sí, pero no parecías quejarte por enojo sino porque no podías con tanto placer ―ella guardó silencio, con la vista en el cielo que cada vez soltaba agua en menor cantidad―. Marinette… hace cuatro años, conocí a alguien. Una chica dulce, amable, encantadora, llena de energía y vitalidad. Era simplemente una mujer increíble y realmente me enamoré de ella, por primera vez en mi vida pensé que podría plantarme firme ante una persona y decirle _"te amo"_ sin sentir que era una mentira para mi propia conveniencia.

―No tienes que decirme nada de esto.

―No, pero quiero hacerlo ―dejó caer la sombrilla y apoyó su mano contra su rostro―. Lamentablemente, a ella le gustaba mucho Nathanael, lo había conocido en una de las reuniones de exestudiantes que hicimos, a la cual, irónicamente yo la invité. Ella comenzó a preguntarme por él y yo le restaba importancia, pero de alguna manera logró contactarlo. Yo, intenté hablar con él, le pedí que por favor no le aceptara ninguna de sus invitaciones, que realmente ella me gustaba y él me preguntó si yo me saldría del medio…

―¿Del medio…?

―Sí, él tenía una extraña relación con Chloe, incluso en la actualidad es difícil saber si esos dos se traen algo o no, pero, él estaba muy enojado porque Chloe pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa y hasta había subido un par de fotos a su Instagram durmiendo en mi cama, conmigo a un lado profundo y ella en ropa interior. Ya sabes, cosas típicas de Chloe.

―Supongo que era su forma de hacer saber a las demás que tenía un amigo modelo.

―Exacto, cosas que ella hace por su propio ego. Pero, cuando intenté explicarle, él no me creyó y me dijo que si yo dejaba de meterme con Chloe, él no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a esa chica. Acepté, pero era ella quien me perseguía y hacía ese tipo de tonterías. Un par de semanas después, mientras yo salía con ella en una relación, justamente la primera vez que ella accedió a quedarse conmigo, recibí un correó de parte de Nathanael en la madrugada, eran fotos de ella, desnuda en su cama, con él, con fecha y todo, de un par de días atrás.

―Oh, vaya…

―Sí, no volví a dirigirle la palabra a esa mujer y accedí a la idea de Chloe para cobrar venganza, ya sabes… _"ojo por ojor, foto por foto"._ Desgraciadamente, esa mujer no salió tan fácilmente de mi vida.

―¿Ah no…?

―No… resulta que en menos de un mes se va a casar con mi hermano. ¿No es genial?

―¿Hilary…? ―Escapó de sus labios y él enarcó una ceja.

―¿La conoces?

―Más o menos… ―recordó la conversación con Bridgette y Alya―. Adrien, bájate los pantalones ―pidió directamente tomándole uno de los ojales por el que pasaba la correa.

―¿Qué? No, ¿estás loca?

―No, en serio, hay algo que quiero ver ―insistió desabrochándole el pantalón.

―Marinette, detente, si nos ve la policía…

―Nadie nos verá ―continuó ella ignorando aquella advertencia, bajando la cremallera.

―Marinette, hablo en serio, detente ―pidió tomándole las manos.

―Te digo que quiero ver algo ―se sacudió, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tirando del pantalón y del bóxer por el costado izquierdo.

―¡Dios, Marinette! ―Exclamó entre enojado y confundido―. En serio, para ―pidió al notar una pareja que se les quedaba viendo al pasar cerca del lugar.

―Shu, haces mucho ruido ―siguió con su búsqueda hasta dar con lo que deseaba encontrar―. Era verdad…

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó mirando en la misma dirección en la que ella tenía su mano puesta―. Así que… ya lo sabes…

Los dedos de Marinette estaban sobre la herida que antes habían mencionado Bridgette y Alya. Al parecer no había sido más que un roce de bala, pero había dejado una fea cicatriz de al menos dos centímetros de ancha y cinco de larga que se hundía sobre su piel.

―Tengo que hacer algo muy importante ―dijo levantándose finalmente del suelo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó ajustando nuevamente su ropa en su lugar.

―Necesito hablar con Chloe.

―¿Con Chloe? ―Estaba Exaltado―. ¿Por qué con Chloe? Ella no sabe nada.

―Claro que lo sabe.

―Claro que no, no le dijimos de esto a nadie.

―Chloe lo sabe ―insistió, apretando los puños frente a él―. Ella fue a China poco tiempo después de ese cumpleaños que Bridgette no pasó conmigo, me dijo _"tu hermana se metió en muchos líos"_ y como era ella, no le quise creer.

―¿Chloe te dijo eso?

―Sí, cuando le pregunté de donde sacaba tal disparate me dijo que su amiga, Sabrina le había contado algo sobre una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo su padre, la cual había sido repentinamente suspendida.

―Entonces, ¿crees que Chloe sepa algo que nosotros no?

―No lo creo, estoy segura ―extendió su mano, ofreciéndola al rubio―. Gracias por aclarar mi mente. Hasta luego.

―Espera… ―pidió tomándola de la mano, tirando de ella―. ¿Piensas ir ahora? Ya es muy tarde, además, estás empapada, te puedes resfriar.

―Estoy bien ―respondió antes de estornudar.

―Vamos, te llevaré con Bridgette, mañana podemos ir temprano, yo puedo acompañarte.

―No. No quiero ir a ese departamento. Bridgette está actuando como loca ahora mismo. Me niego a lidiar con eso.

―Entonces, ¿qué harás? No puedes pasar la noche por ahí.

―Pues ya veré que se me ocurre, pagaré un hotel o algo. Para eso traigo mi billetera justo aquí ―dijo abriendo su bolso, sin encontrar el objeto que buscaba―. Rayos…

―Eres muy torpe, pero linda ―aseguró él tomando su mano―. Vamos, nos quedaremos en donde tú quieras.

―Que tenga dos camas, por favor.

―No hay problema, también se puede tener sexo en una cama individual.

―¡Adrien!

―¿Qué?

―No digas ese tipo de cosas.

―Oh, por favor. ¿Lo dice la chica que prácticamente me desnudó en un parque público?

―Eso no…

―¿No qué? ¿No cuenta porqué fuiste tú quien lo hizo? ―Golpeó suavemente su trasero, haciéndola apresurar el paso―. No me interesa, esta noche dormirás conmigo otra vez.

―Esto debe de poder ser denunciado de alguna manera.

―No, porque tú estás aceptando encantada de la vida. Ahora date prisa, que no quiero perder tiempo por ahí dando vueltas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Adrien, sola, con el cinturón ajustado, esperando que este pagara la habitación de aquel motel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tenía una ventaja. Ahí nadie los vería entrar o salir. El auto se detenía en frente de la habitación, en un estacionamiento privado y cercado, y la escena de antes no se tendría que repetir.

―Marinette ―llamó abriéndole la puerta ya en la habitación indicada―. Por aquí, por favor ―pidió tomando su mano.

Entró y aquello la dejó con la boca abierta. Era como las habitaciones que Bridgette le había mostrado en fotos por internet de hoteles en los que se había quedado, con yacusi, un potro, cama redonda y lleno de espejos, incluso el baño era transparente, no había una pisca de privacidad o decoro en ese lugar.

―¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? Se supone que solo íbamos a dormir y ya.

―Mari… quedarme en un hotel, con una chica tan hermosa como tú, solo para dormir y ya, no es para nada mi estilo.

Tan solo unos minutos después ella se encontraba desnuda dentro del yacusi. El agua estaba a una excelente temperatura y las burbujas eran demasiado relajantes. De sus labios solo salían sonidos procedentes del placer que las manos de su acompañante le hacían sentir. Se sujetaba con fuerza del borde de la tina mientras el sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente.

―Ah… Adrien… ya basta… ―pidió sintiendo sus manos temblar―. En serio, detente…

―¿Por qué? Pareces disfrutarlo bastante… ―susurró a su oído.

―Sí, lo hago, en serio, eres muy bueno pero… comienzan a dolerme las rodillas.

―Lo siento ―retrocedió, sentándose de espaldas contra la tina―. ¿Te sientes más relajada ahora?

―Sí, ―dijo haciendo lo mismo frente a él―. La verdad no pensé que fueras tan bueno para dar masajes. Siento que me quité al menos tres años de encima.

―Te dije que era bueno.

―¿Dónde aprendiste? Eres casi un profesional.

―No quieres saber, princesa ―aseguró guiñando un ojo y ella enarcó una ceja.

―Eres de lo peor.

―Oye, no es mi culpa ser tan atractivo ―dijo mostrándose ofendido―. Puedes culpar por eso a mis padres… al parecer me hicieron con mucho amor. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―Preguntó corriéndose dentro del agua, quedando a su lado―. ¿En qué eres buena? ―pasó su brazo sobre los hombros femeninos.

―¿Yo…? Bueno, me gusta diseñar. De hecho, cuando Bridgette y yo éramos niñas, solía hacer vestidos que cocía a mano y ella modelaba, aunque la mayoría se desarmaban cuando se los quitaba, pero, ella siempre me apoyó en eso.

―Y tú le llenaste la cabeza de ideas sobre ser modelo.

―Supongo… creo que nos complementamos bien.

―Una tiene lo que le falta a la otra.

―Exacto…

―Te entiendo, Felix siempre fue mi cómplice, aun cuando al final el cargaría solo con el castigo de papá ya que a mí, por ser el segundo no me decían nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se quedaron observándose el uno al otro, el tiempo suficiente hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir los efector de permanecer en agua durante tanto tiempo.

Aquella noche en particular, aunque los deseos por el otro estaban de sobra, ninguno intentó algún movimiento definitivo. Cuando llegó el momento, solo se metieron en la cama y ya. Sí, al despertar sin dudas harían lo que sus ganas les llevaran a hacer, pero por esa noche, el cansancio y tanta información solo les hacían querer dormir.

Para él se sentía bien, dormir junto a una persona que no estaba ahí esperando obtener la exclusiva de salir en la portada de una revista como la nueva afortunada que tenía en sus manos a uno de los gemelos Agreste, y para ella, se sentía bien finalmente dormir en los brazos de otra persona, aun cuando se sentía como una completa idiota por lo que había descubierto antes pero, era lindo, que alguien durmiera a tu lado tan plácidamente sin intentar seducirte o abrirte las piernas.

De todas maneras, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de lo que había pasado. Si bien, ahora sabía de la pequeña riña entre Adrien y Nathanael por culpa de Chloe y Hilary, ella no tenía nada que ver con eso y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil por su acompañante.

De hecho, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y la decisión tomada. Se apoyaría en Adrien para dar con la verdad sobre aquel asunto en el que su hermana estaba envuelta y aprovecharía el tiempo para conseguir una cosa, una que acababa de llegar a su mente y deseaba conseguir más que nada.

Su venganza.

No se quedaría cruzada de brazos tras saber que Adrien y Nathanael la habían usado en uno de sus juegos. No señor, ella no era de esas estúpidas que se quedaban de brazos cruzados, bueno, lo había sido pero ya no. No permitiría que nadie volviera a jugar con ella como Yun lo había hecho.

Haría que Adrien Agreste se enamorara de ella, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, solo para dejarle de lado una vez que él lo hiciera. Solo entonces, cuando estuviera segura de que él no la podría olvidar jamás lo arrojaría al vacío, que pagara los platos rotos y las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Ese era el castigo que se merecía alguien como él.

o

O

o

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría c_ _onocer su opinión._

 _Nos leemos al siguiente =D  
Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	4. Secrets

_Les confieso que los capítulos de esta historia por alguna razón que desconozco me cuesta un poco más escribirlos._

 _Es raro porque en mi cabeza la tengo completamente desarrollada al igual que The Truth Behind The Mask pero, por alguna razón tengo que escribir largo y tendido y borrar si hace falta para tener un capítulo completo :/_

 _Por otra parte, estoy aún aprendiendo inglés jaja y me di cuenta ayer que escribí mal el nombre xD_

 _El nombre de la historia es_ _ **Meant To Be**_ _(con la T al final de Mean) esto significa: Destinado a ser jajajaja._

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica._**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica._**

 ** _Instagran: fanficmatica._**

 _Disfruten la lectura~~ :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **Meant To Be**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **Secrets.**

o

O

o

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a la vez que un bostezo reposaba en sus labios. Suspiró al ver aquel rostro durmiente a su lado. Ni en el más desorientado y extraño de sus sueños se hubiese imaginado amaneciendo dos días seguidos en un hotel con esa persona.

Adrien era... lindo, eso no lo podía negar. Era caballeroso y encantador, un poco despistado y sus bromas no siempre hacían gracia, además de que le debía la rabieta del día anterior al enterarse sobre su divertida apuesta con Nathanael pero, viéndolo así, dormido profundamente a su lado, quería quedarse ahí por el tiempo que fuese posible.

Estiró su mano hacia el frente, hacia él. Quería tocar su rostro, sentir nuevamente la suavidad de sus pómulos. Era fácil notar que él en serio se cuidaba. Seguramente por el asunto de ser modelo, pero, fuese o no ese el caso, realmente le gustaba sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Pero, por muy lindo e inocente que se viera, tenía asuntos pendientes con ese hombre, así que, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y lentamente se acomodó sobre su pecho, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, envolviendo sus labios con los suyos.

―Buenos días… ―susurró cuando le sintió reaccionar bajo su cuerpo.

―Buenos días ―respondió sonriendo contra sus labios, enredando sus manos en los cabellos ajenos―. No me molestaría para nada despertar así de ahora en adelante ―dijo mientras ella le miraba, acostada sobre su pecho.

―Sí, pero, tenemos que irnos.

No hubo oposición posible a aquella solicitud. Ella era recia al tomar una decisión. Si decía Sí era Sí, si decía No era No y no había manera de hacerla cambiar fácilmente de opinión, así que en cuestión de minutos estaban saliendo del hotel con total tranquilidad, dentro de la privacidad del auto.

―Entonces, el plan es buscar a Chloe, hablar con ella y esperar que por la obra y gracia del espíritu santo nos diga lo que sabe, si es que realmente sabe algo.

―En resumen… ―respondió sonriendo.

―Sigo pensando que es una locura, aunque lo sepa, conociéndola, es poco probable que quiera ayudarnos.

―Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, Chloe es… ella pero, por tratarse de Bridgette, tal vez, y solo tal vez nos ayude.

Mostró su mejor sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Estaban dispuestos a hacer casi cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus hermanos.

o

O

o

La puerta del apartamento se abrió. Era el tercer piso de diez de un edificio de un suburbio tranquilo, lejos del ajetreo del casco central de la ciudad.

Los ojos turquesa que le miraban parecían escudriñar en cada centímetro de su ser. Una de las manos del dueño de esas esferas cerró la puerta una vez que su cuerpo estuvo completamente dentro del departamento. No hubo un saludo o un apretón de manos por parte de ninguno de los dos. Solo un suspiro de los rosados labios que tenía la recién llegada mientras le seguía.

La sala era pequeña. Nada del otro mundo, después de todo, solo era un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio.

Se sentó en el sofá negro de apariencia costosa y cojines de gran tamaño. Nunca le había gustado ese mueble, sentía que se hundía al sentarse sola en él. Pero bueno, era uno de esos creados para tenderte a ver televisión cómodamente.

Recorrió con sus azules ojos el lugar, estaba sorprendentemente más ordenado de lo que hubiese escuchado de los apartamentos _de soltero_ , pero a la vez no le sorprendía tomando en cuenta quien era el dueño.

Le había visto dirigirse hacia la cocina, y la única razón por la que continuaba viendo su espalda desde el lugar en que estaba era por la ventana tipo barra que unía el comedor con la cocina y la sala.

Era pequeño, aún más para los lugares que ella solía frecuentar pero, a su manera acogedor, además de que todo estaba bien posicionado en su lugar y las excéntricas y aparentemente costosas obras de arte y pinturas le daban un toque más refinado.

―¿De qué querías hablar? ―Preguntó finalmente al verle sentar en la mesa de té frente al sofá. Tendiéndole una taza con lo que parecía café.

―Tú sabes perfectamente de qué quiero hablar, Chloe ―su voz era firme y podía notar algo similar a enojo en el fondo de esta.

―Si supiera no te estuviese preguntando ―respondió cruzándose de brazos, sacudiendo su mano como negativa a recibir el café.

―Oh, ¿quieres que sea con esa actitud? ―Preguntó asintiendo ligeramente con su cabeza―. Entonces a su manera, princesa ―dijo con sarcasmo sacando un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―¿De dónde…?

―De tu habitación, en el hotel, el día que me quedé tras la fiesta de Jadged ―aseguró devolviéndolo a su bolsillo―. Pensé que ese tema no habría que retomarlo, Chloe.

―Y yo pensé que habíamos quedado que entre nosotros tampoco tendríamos que volver a hablar jamás, pero míranos aquí.

―No comiences con tus malcriadeces, estoy hablando en serio.

―Yo también ―respondió levantándose del sofá―. Me dijiste muy claro en la mañana que había sido un error, que el alcohol, que estabas enojado y blablablabla. Ni siquiera pensaba venir, solo lo hice porque te atreviste a llamar a mi padre.

―Llamé a tu padre porque no contestabas mis llamadas.

―Porque se suponía que no hablaríamos más. Además, si las encontraste en mi habitación y querías otra razón para decirme lo mala que soy en tu vida lo hubieses hecho de una vez y me ahorrabas el viaje y nos ahorrábamos toda la escenita.

―No lo hice porque estúpidamente quise creer que estaba equivocado, así que pedí a un amigo antes que las revisara y me confirmara lo que sospechaba. Ahora te pregunto. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Chloe?

―¿En qué estoy pensando de qué?

―¡¿Cómo que de qué?! ―Gritó, respirando luego y mordiéndose los labios―. No quise alzar la voz… simplemente, estoy preocupado.

―¿Tú, preocupado, por mí? ―Preguntó con tal cantidad de sarcasmo en su voz que el pelirrojo sujetó sus manos entre sí para mantener el control―. ¿Sabes qué? Hay una espectacular clase de _Pole Dance_ en el hotel que me estoy perdiendo. Adiós ―bramó caminando hacia la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó tomándola del brazo―. Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

―¡Suéltame! ―Gritó empujándolo, recostándose de golpe a la puerta―. No te me acerques…

―Chloe, solo quiero ayudarte.

―¡No! ―Exclamó sujetando su cabeza―. No quieres ayudarme, solo quieres tener la razón. Porque yo soy una loca, una caprichosa, una malcriada, una inútil y todos los adjetivos despectivos que me dijiste.

―Yo no te dije inútil, Chloe, jamás.

―No, pero prácticamente, es que entre _inútil_ y _una persona que jamás hace nada por sí misma_ no veo demasiada diferencia. Ah, pero claro, es que como además soy para ti la típica rubia estúpida que lo único que puede brindar en esta vida es buen sexo pues, sí, tienes toda la razón.

―Ok, está bien, piensa lo que quieras, y pon todas las palabras que quieras poner en mi boca, ¡haz lo que se te dé la puta gana! Como siempre. Pero respóndeme una única pregunta ―le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos―. ¿Las has tomado?

―Yo… ―sus labios comenzaron a contraerse a la vez que su frente se fruncía involuntariamente―. No…

―¿De verdad? ―Ella asintió varias veces mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y sus hombros comenzaban a moverse hacia arriba a la vez que los sollozos que salían de sus labios iban en aumento―. Está bien… te creo…

―No sé por qué… ―las palabras apenas eran entendidas por Nathanael a causa de los jadeos que el llanto le sacaba a la rubia―. Pero quería tomarlas… pero no las tomé, te lo juro.

―Lo sé, te creo ―la tomó de los hombros, guiándola de camino al sofá, sentándose, con ella prácticamente sobre él, vuelta un manojo de nervios y un ovillo que se dejaba envolver por sus brazos―. ¿Por qué las compraste para empezar?

―Ese día… estaba enojada… porque… tú no hacías sino andar de perro faldero persiguiendo a la estúpida de Marinette.

―Chloe…

―Llamé a Kim ―confesó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos―. Solo quería que ella se fuera… pero, Kim no me llevó una sola, pensó que quería lo de siempre así que me llevó las treinta en ese frasco…

―Tú… ¿en serio drogaste a Marinette en la fiesta? ―Preguntó, no porque no lo creyera, sino porque quería confirmarlo.

―Adrien intentó detenerme pero, al final no dijo nada…

―Claro, ¡para aprovecharse de ella!

―No… él me llamó… al otro día, después de que se quedó solo… no dijo nada para no meterse en aprietos y… para que Felix no se enterará por Bridgette y no le dijera a mi papá…

―¡Pero…!

―Conoces a Adrien… es un idiota… jamás se aprovecharía de alguien… si tu querida Marinette se revolcó con él fue porque le dio la gana y me atrevería a preguntárselo en tu estúpida cara ―Nathanael no respondió nada, solo enterró el rostro en el cabello revuelto de la rubia―. ¿Puedes soltarme? ―Preguntó pasados algunos segundos de silencio―. Quiero irme a casa mientras me quede aunque sea un gramo de dignidad.

―No… de hecho tú padre ya está enterado de esto.

―Traidor.

―No ―la arrojó a un lado del sofá para levantarse―. En realidad, fue él quien me llamó para preguntarme si sabía que anduvieras en algo raro otra vez porque precisamente vio a Kim en la fiesta hablando a escondidas contigo. Yo ya había encontrado las pastillas así que no me quedó más opción que pedirle traerte acá.

―Bueno, ya te dije, no las tomé… estoy, resistiendo tanto como puedo. Tengo fuerza de voluntad y ni siquiera había vuelto a tomar alcohol. Me tomé como tres copas mientras hablaba con Adrien, pero solo eso.

―No, Chloe, te quedarás aquí. Ya te trajeron algunas de tus cosas del hotel.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No pienso quedarme aquí.

―Mañana iremos temprano con el doctor que te vio hace un año, se supone que debías ir hace un mes a hacerte todos los exámenes de sangre, para verificar que se haya ido todo.

―No… no, no, no, no, ¡no! ―gritó agitando el picaporte, tratando de abrir la puerta―. No pienso quedarme aquí. ¡No lo haré, Nathanael!

―Bueno, tú escoges, aquí, o volver a China ―sentenció sacando de su bolsillo un pasaporte, uno que ella conocía a la perfección.

―Te odio, y a mi padre igual ―bufó caminando hacia el sofá, tomando con rudeza su bolso―. Voy a ducharme.

―Desempaca de una vez ―respondió tomando su teléfono―. ¿Hola?

―¿Nathanael? ―Aquella voz no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó asegurándose con la mirada de que Chloe hubiese cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

―Verte… ―respondió con la voz jadeante―. No sabes cuánto te deseo… después de lo que pasó…

―¿Qué hay de tu relación? ―Preguntó rodando los ojos―. Te vi muy feliz en las noticias.

―Vamos, tú sabes que la única razón por la que me caso con Felix es por hacerle la vida infeliz a Adrien y por su dinero. Pero tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti, Nathi…

―Lo siento, Hilary yo… no quiero tener nada más que ver con los Agreste y todo ese asunto, ¿vale?

―¡Nathanael! ―Intentó cubrir el micrófono del aparato cuando vio a Chloe asomarse―. No ninguna de mis cremas en esa maleta. No puedo solo bañarme sin colocármelas luego. ¡Mi piel es delicada, lo sabes!

―Creo que estaban en otro bolso, no lo sé, revisa en las cosas que envió tu padre, o el baño.

―¡Pero! ―Hilary alzó la voz al escuchar aquella que tanto hacía temblar sus piernas.

―Tengo que colgar ―dijo alejando el aparato de su oído.

―¡Espera! ¿Estás con Chloe? ―Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que Nathanael colgara, más este nunca respondió.

―¡No están! ―Chilló de brazos cruzados.

―No lo sé, Chloe, llama para que te las traigan o las volvemos a comprar mañana, no lo sé, tengo que trabajar. Solo, no hagas escándalo, ¿sí?

―Si te molesto, puedo irme a casa ―ofreció sonriendo.

―No, ni lo intentes ―el aparato seguía sonando y se lo entregó―. ¿Puedes pedirle a Hilary que no me llame? Por algún motivo deja de hacerlo.

―¿Por qué te está llamando esa lunática? ¡¿Acaso tú…?!

―¡Claro que no! ―Respondió en el acto, sujetándose la frente―. Pero si no quieres, está bien.

―¡¿Qué quieres?! ―Gritó al contestar―. Si vuelves a llamar a Nathanael te arranco las extensiones.

―¿Por qué estás con Nathanael? ―Preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea―. Pensé que habían terminado.

―¡Obviamente terminamos! ―Bramó y el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, abriendo un archivo en su laptop―. Sin embargo, como parece que no entiendes, te lo aclaro… Que hayamos terminado no significa que no seamos novios, ¿ok? ¿O te lo explico con manzanas?

―Eres una estúpida ―bufó Hilary―. En algún momento va a volver a mí y lo sabes. No puedes esconderlo para siempre en tu burbuja de esmeraldas, drogadicta, oops, se me salió

―No es de esmeralda, más bien de diamantes, son más lindos, y más de mi gusto, y ten mucho cuidado con lo que _se te sale_ o a mí también se me pueden salir algunas cosas. ¡Adiós! ―Colgó el aparato y se lo entregó a su dueño―. ¡Odio a esa mujer!

―Lo sé.

―Llamaré a mi padre y más vale que me traigan mis cremas ahora mismo o… ―se quedó viendo una caja de madera sobre la barra de la cocina―. ¿Eso qué es?

―No lo sé… venía con tus cosas.

―Idiota ―bufó abriendo la tapa―. Son mis cosméticos y cremas, llévalas dentro, está pesada.

―Sí, sí, sí… ya voy.

Respiró profundo y cargó las cosas resignado. No es que aquello fuera realmente una carga. Bueno, su paz se iba a la mierda ahora que tenía que soportar a diario a Chloe, pero, ¿han escuchado decir alguna vez que solo algo suave puede contener algo fuerte? O algo así, realmente no recuerdo bien, la cosa es que, él era tal vez la única persona capaz de aguantar en totalidad a Chloe, tal vez porque era calmado así que no se alteraba con facilidad, o porque era callado y por lo tanto ella podía hablar todo lo que quisiera y así tantos otros ejemplos pero, en cualquier caso, parecía ser la única persona con suficiente paciencia para no desesperarse.

Tal vez, de no ser porque lo único que no concebía soportar era su descuido sobre con quien hablaba o de que hablaba, al igual que su tendencia a subir prácticamente todo a las redes sociales, mientras que él por simple trabajo las tenía, tal vez, si no fuesen los dos tan orgullosos, si no hubiesen hecho desastres de aquello que sentían desde el comienzo, entonces, tal vez, podría aceptar tranquilamente que estaba destinado a soportar a esa mujer y dejaría de aceptar invitaciones ajenas a sitios ajenos.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si realmente le gustaba Marinette aún o era el simple hecho de saber que Chloe no se llevaba del todo bien con aquella vieja amiga. Sí, tal vez la única razón por la que había acabado envuelto en aquella apuesta que él mismo había iniciado había sido justamente por sacarse una de las tantas espinas que esa mujer le había clavado.

Estaba seguro de que Chloe no había dormido con ninguno de esos babosos que la pretendían, al menos no desde que habían comenzado con su extraña y distorsionada relación, y lo estaba porque… porque sí. No tenía pruebas de que aquello era verídico, nada más allá de que en el fondo confiaba en ella. Tal vez eso era lo más difícil, que aunque sus celos estaban justificados, ella nunca llevaba las cosas a un punto en que él pudiera tomar una decisión definitiva.

Y ahora, que al fin había decido dejar las cosas así. Sacarla de su vida y salir de la de ella. No mirar atrás y borrar cualquier buen recuerdo que tuviera con ella. Ahora que por fin le había dicho incluso cosas horribles que realmente aunque no eran mentiras él les restaba importancia con la finalidad de que ella se enojara y tampoco quisiera saber más de él. Una recaída.

No iba a dejarla sola, no en ese momento. No se lo permitiría. Además, él sabía que no era lo mismo estar en ese hotel, sola, veinticuatro horas al día. Al menos ahí él podía revisar sus cosas, hasta revisarla a ella a diario si era necesario para asegurarse de no volver a verla cerca de una metanfetamina y aún más importante. No volver a verla cerca de la influencia negativa que ejercía sobre ella Kim.

―Buenas noches ―dijo recostándose del otro lado de la cama. Más no obtuvo respuesta―. ¿Estás enojada? ¿Chloe? ―Se incorporó, acercándose y tomándole el cabello para verle la cara. Estaba dormida.

Realmente le costaba entender a veces como era que Chloe podía lucir tan fuerte y decidida ante cualquier persona al punto de que algunos le temieran y la mayoría la odiaran pero, fuera en realidad tan débil como para haberse visto envuelta en ese horrible mundo al morir su madre hacía poco más de un año.

El golpe había sido tan duro que se había visto envuelta en depresión, una que creyó podría superar con esas malditas pastillas que Kim, siendo en aquel momento su novio o algo así le había ofrecido. La verdad, habían sido dos meses en los que ninguno podía siquiera mirarse sin querer matarse.

Al final, un mensaje insultándolo le hizo llegar al hotel para obligarla a decirle todo aquello a la cara. Él siempre se consideró una persona serena y relajada, poco se estresaba y no solía alzar la voz, pero ella lograba sacarlo de sus cabales con tanta facilidad que le molestaba, tal vez, precisamente porque se había enamorado de ella pero, había ido a encararla, más lo único que encontró, cuando abrió la puerta con una llave que aún tenía de la suite, fue su cuerpo tendido en el suelo a causa de una sobredosis.

Aquello había sido la más fuerte señal de alarma. Algo en definitiva no estaba bien, y aunque al final se recuperó, tuvo que ser internada durante un par de meses en una clínica especializada en China. Hubo dos razones para ello; la primera, no es fácil para una persona dejar los estupefacientes, se necesita de mucha ayuda profesional, sobre todo en los primeros meses. La segunda; su padre no quería que nadie se enterase del problema de su hija. Solo él, los Agreste y Nathanael sabían lo que estaba pasando.

o

O

o

―¿A qué se refiere con que Chloe no está? ―Preguntó Marinette casi halando del saco al hombre que les había atendido en la recepción del hotel.

―Marinette, cálmate ―pidió Adrien tomándola de los hombros―. ¿Sabe a qué horas regresa? Realmente necesitamos hablar con ella.

―No señor, Adrien, no me ha entendido correctamente. La señorita Bourgeois no está viviendo ya en el hotel ―insistió sin perder su pose el mayordomo―. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo trabajo que hacer. Permiso.

―¡Espere! ―Marinette le tomó del brazo―. No responde su teléfono, ¿cambió de número o algo?

―Señorita, por favor mantenga su distancia ―pidió sacudiendo el brazo―. Permiso.

―¡Ah! ―Gritó sujetando sus mejillas―. Esto tiene que ser una broma.

―Vamos, Mari, cálmate, a lo mejor no quiere ver a nadie y por eso ha mandado a decir eso… aunque pensándolo bien…

―¿Pensándolo bien qué? ―Insistió, siguiéndole a la salida del hotel.

―No, olvídalo. Le preguntaré a André por ella. Él seguramente pueda darme razón sobre ella.

―Está bien ―su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tomó, dudando por un momento en contestar al ser un número desconocido―. ¿Hola?

―Ya vuelvo, Mari ―aviso Adrien subiendo al ascensor, mientras ella tomaba asiento en los sofás del lobby.

―No te metas donde nadie te llamó a entrar ―dijo la voz deformada del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Quién habla? ―Preguntó recorriendo con su mirada el salón.

―Sabes perfectamente quién habla. Te lo pondré muy claro, te alejas de Adrien Agreste y dejas de jugar a la detective o de lo contrario, tendré que hacerme cargo de ti también.

―¿Detective, yo? No tengo idea de lo que hablas ―respondió cruzándose de brazos.

―Ahora, aparte de zorras las Dupain sufren de amnesia… que conveniente. No lo repetiré. No te metas en donde nadie te está llamando.

―Odio esto… ―bufó observando el móvil cuando la llamada fue interrumpida repentinamente.

―A su orden ―respondió con suavidad uno de los chambelanes cuando ella le tocó el hombro.

―¿Podría conseguirme un taxi lo más rápido posible, por favor? ―Preguntó mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

―Sí, madeimoselle.

Cuando el auto estuvo listo subió en él.

De alguna manera Hilary se había enterado de que le estaba siguiendo los talones, de alguna manera sabía que estaba investigando, aun cuando solo se lo había dicho a Adrien ya que él mismo la estaba ayudando. No estaba segura de sí podría sospechar de él, pero lo haría hasta estar segura de que no había abierto la boca.

Recordó que alguien a quien había conocido antes de irse de Francia le debía un gran favor y aunque en su momento le había dicho que no tenía que pagárselo, nunca estaba demás si la situación lo ameritaba y esta era una de esas situaciones que realmente lo ameritaban.

Dijo una dirección al taxista y una sonrisa llena de malicia se formó en sus labios. No estaba segura de sí era correcto aprovecharse de algo que había ocurrido hacía ya tanto tiempo pero, no sabía que más hacer tomando en cuenta lo grave de la situación.

No se iba a dejar amenazar de Hilary. Encontraría la verdad aunque tuviese que hacerlo sola y se aseguraría de que pagara todas las lágrimas que su hermana había votado por su culpa. Todas y cada una.

o

O

o

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer y sus coment_ _arios!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	5. Tourne

_Este güenas… jajajaja pinches compañeras de trabajo me pegaron esa maña :v_

 _En fin… ¿cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _Bueno, esto está llegando a su climax… (advertí que serían pocos capítulos) y se pondrá mejor :3_

 _Cómo sea…_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 _ **Facebook: Fanficmatica.**_

 _ **Twitter: FanFicMatica.**_

 _ **Instagran: fanficmatica.**_

 _Disfruten la lectura~~ :*_

* * *

o

O

o

 **Meant To Be**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **Secrets.**

o

O

o

Transcurrió una semana desde el incidente y la llamada recibida en el hotel. No había dicho nada a Bridgette ni a Alya y había ignorado todas y cada una de las llamadas de Adrien. Tenía incluso la idea de tal vez y solo tal vez cambiar su número telefónico, ya que si quería que su plan diera resultado debía alejarse del rubio tanto como le fuera posible.

―Buenos días ―saludo en la resección de aquel edificio.

―Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? ―Preguntó sonriendo la empleada que le recibía.

―Tengo una reunión con Monsieur Gabriel Agreste.

―¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?

―Marinette Dupain Cheng ―respondió de inmediato.

—Espere un momento por favor —Marinette asintió sonriendo y la mujer se dedicó a hablar con quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono—. Puede pasar. Monsieur Agreste le espera en su oficina.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, más no obtuvo respuesta de la ocupada mujer que estaba de vuelta en el teléfono.

Los pasillos eran solos y algo fríos por causa del aire acondicionado. Se aferró a sí misma dentro del ascensor y se permitió apreciar en detalle las decoraciones delicadas y brillantes en los espejos que cubrían en su totalidad el pequeño cuarto mecánico.

Tras unos pasos encontró finalmente la oficina indicada para su encuentro con aquel hombre. Era un sitio que desbordaba creatividad, con cubículos separados por acrílicos pintados o estampados con diseños coloridos y llamativos, cada uno con un motivo diferente y firmados por el creador de cada uno. Podía asumir que se trataba del trabajador que lo ocupaba.

Una pared de cristal con persianas abajo separaba la oficina a la que se dirigía de aquellos cubículos. Chocó sus nudillos contra la puerta -también de cristal- y una voz le indicó que entrara.

—Buen día —saludó manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo erguido frente al escritorio.

—Buen día. Tome asiento, por favor —ordenó extendiendo su mano, levantando la mirada de la pantalla del computador para mirar su cara.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme, Monsieur Agreste.

—No agradezcas. Teníamos pautada una entrevista de trabajo así que está bien.

—Sí… respecto a eso ―Gabriel enarcó una ceja―. No es por lo que vine. Realmente desearía más que nada en este mundo el trabajar con usted. Ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir y mi ídolo desde que tengo memoria, pero, tengo que rechazar su oferta, aun cuando no he recibido ninguna.

—Interesante… ¿has venido desde China solo para decirme que no estás dispuesta a trabajar conmigo? —Marinette asintió y Gabriel sonrió—. Debo admitir que estoy un tanto sorprendido por esta situación. Sin embargo aprecio tu honestidad y el que vinieras a confrontarme. Es una lástima tu rechazo pues he visto tus diseños y me agradan.

—Le estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras pero no es disculparme la razón por la que estoy aquí —Gabriel continuaba mirandole, observándole expectante y ella prosiguió su parloteo—. Bueno, no era el plan desde un comienzo pero, a veces las cosas no ocurren como uno espera que ocurran. En fin, quisiera pudiera decirme todo lo que sabe sobre Hilary… la actual prometida de Felix.

—¿Prometida de Felix…? Ya veo, te refieres a esa Hilary… Harrison creo que es su apellido. Esa muchachita no se cansa… cada día que pasa se supera a sí misma. La verdad, no sé demasiado sobre ella. Solo sé que llegó a mi casa del brazo de Adrien hace algunos años tras volver de unas vacaciones que se tomó solo en Hawái.

—¿Sabe quiénes son sus padres o de qué parte de los Estados Unidos viene? —Seguía negando mientras ella continuaba preguntando.

—¿Cuál es tú interés en esa jovencita? ¿Acaso es porque se ha interpuesto entre mi hijo y tu hermana?

—Sinceramente eso me disgusta un poco, pero es por un asunto más personal entre ella y yo —mintió.

—Entiendo. Yo no puedo darte mucha información ya que poco me interesan las mujeres con las que salen mis hijos, sin embargo, mi esposa podría tal vez decirte un poco más.

—¿Su esposa? —Preguntó algo confundida.

—Sí, mi esposa, Annarella. Es un poco quisquillosa y metiche. Le he dicho mil veces que no se inmiscuya en la vida de Felix y Adrien, ya están bien grandecitos para arreglárselas por sí mismos y ver que hace con sus vidas ―se estiró hacia el pequeño tumulto de papeles de reciclaje cortados y tomó uno, anotando un número de teléfono en él―. Llámala, pero no le digas que yo te di su número, aunque no te rechazará. Ella ama a Bridgette como si fuera su propia hija, supongo que ahora debe de estar furiosa por esto de que Felix se comprometió con Hilary.

―Muchas gracias, Monsieur, es muy amable y considerado de su parte. Nunca tendré como pagarle esto.

―Está bien ―dijo señalando la portada de una revista local extendida sobre su escritorio, corriéndola suavemente hacia ella―. Ya me lo has agradecido desde antes.

Los ojos de Marinette parecían estar cerca de salirse de sus orbes. En la portada estaban ella y Adrien bailando, por sus ropas y lo demás se podía notar que había sido tomada durante la fiesta de Jagged, ni siquiera se atrevió a leer más allá del encabezado que rezaba; _«¿Adrien Agreste ha vuelto al juego…?»_.

Había escuchado de Alya sobre el pasado de Adrien como un mujeriego y un niñito de mami que pasaba los fines de semana de fiesta en fiesta con mujeres diferentes, de hecho más de una en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y de sus brazos, también sabía que se había dejado de aquello tiempo atrás, y todo coincidía con su historia sobre Hilary y Nathanael, pero aquel encabezado le parecía exagerado. Sobre todo cuando en las primeras líneas el periodista aseguraba haberlos viste fugarse por los pasillos del hotel.

¡Rayos! Ojala su madre no se enterada de aquello. Le había prometido que iría a Francia con la única intención de estudiar y trabajar en las empresas de Agreste, no que andaría jugando a las aventuras románticas con un sujeto que todo el mundo tachaba de mujeriego, que además la había embaucado en una apuesta con alguien que consideraba -hasta antes de lo ocurrido- el ser humano más gentil del mundo, que ahora tenía que conseguir ganarse la ayuda de Chloe Bourgeois entre todas las personas, debía buscar la manera de que Annarella Agreste se confabulara con ella y convertirse en detective para sacar de semejante enrollo a su hermana sin salir mal en el proceso.

Respiró profundo sentada en aquel café que alguna vez fue la panadería de sus padres y olfateó el caluroso aroma de su capuchino. En esos momentos realmente deseaba hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde.

―Hola ―escuchó aquella voz y levantó la mirada, chocando con aquel turquesa que le observaba expectante mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

―Hola, Nathanael ―saludó algo fría y cortante.

―Ouch… ¿qué pasó con "Nath"? ―Preguntó sonriendo y ella enarcó una ceja.

―¿Qué pasó con aquello de respetar a tus amigas? ―Preguntó frunciendo los labios.

―Lo siento, sé que estás enojada por eso, pero.

―No vine a hablar de ese asunto, Nathanael. Es lo que menos me interesa en realidad.

―Sí, sé que no te importó demasiado, total, sigues saliendo con Adrien.

―Sí, sigo saliendo con él, ¿y qué? ―Preguntó encogida de hombros, devolviendo la taza a la mesa―. Quiero ingresar a las empresas Agreste como diseñadora, y si él me usó a mí para jugar contigo, ¿qué tiene de malo que yo me aproveche de que él es el hijo del dueño?

―Wow… no pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan cruel Marinette.

―Las personas cambian… otras personas te cambian… pero, a fin de cuentas, repito, no he venido a hablar de ti, o de Adrien, o de mí. Te lo dije por teléfono; necesito contactar a Chloe Bourgeois.

―Bueno, eso está difícil, Marinette…

―Sé que sabes dónde está ―tomó un sorbo de su café y se acercó a Nathanael―. Resulta que antes de irme a China le hice un gran favor a alguien que trabaja con los Bourgeois y lo cobré hace un par de horas.

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―Marinette sonrió sabiendo que estaba cerca de conseguir lo que deseaba.

―Me contó algo sobre un viaje con un grupo de amigos de la escuela, algo sobre un reencuentro en Estados Unidos… recuerdo haber recibido la invitación pero yo no pude ir porque estaba en Noruega de viaje con mi abuelo. ¿A qué sitio fue que me dijo que fueron? ¡Ah sí, Las Vegas!

―Ok. Está bien, ¿qué quieres con Chloe, Marinette? Ella no puede ver a nadie por un par de días.

―Solo quiero hablar con ella, no me interesa verla. Solo necesito preguntarle algo, es muy, pero muy importante, lo suficiente para que esté aquí pidiéndote que me ayudes a contactar con ella.

―Pues dime a mí y yo le hago llegar el mensaje.

―¿No puedes darme su número? Preferiría hablar directamente con ella.

―No, no te daré el número de Chloe. Entiendo que estés enojada por lo que pasó y lamento haberte envuelto en este asunto, pero no dejaré que le digas algo sobre eso y termine yo pagando solo por todo mientras que Adrien anda por ahí feliz de la vida.

―¿De qué hablas?

―¡De la apuesta! ―Exclamó, guardando silencio en cuanto notó la subida en el tono de su voz―. No necesito problemas con esa mujer, no ahora.

―No pienso decirle nada. Ya te lo dije, me resbala lo que pasó, solo necesito hablar con ella de un asunto que incluso estoy segura de que le podrá interesar y mucho.

―¿Qué asunto? ―Preguntó Nathanael cruzado de brazos―. Si no me dices al menos eso no puedo ayudarte.

―Es sobre… Hilary Harrison ―respondió acercándose tanto como podía, casi susurrando.

―Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber? ―Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y Nathanael casi se caía de la silla al ver a Chloe de pie junto a él.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó aun reacomodándose en la silla.

―Fue raro que te fueras sin decirme a dónde irías, así que te seguí ―respondió casualmente, tomando asiento junto a Marinette―. Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber sobre Hilary?

Marinette no puedo evitar quedarse viéndola por unos instantes, su cabello iba suelto y un poco revuelto, pero le quedaba bien, incluso ese look desfachatado se le veía bien, aquello le enojaba un poco, pero ni modo, en el fondo debía admitir que Chloe sabía lucir bien aunque estuviese hecha un desastre. No sabía que ocultaba, pero los lentes de sol que traía en su cara eran más grandes y oscuros de lo normal y sus dedos no paraban de enroscarse entre sí una y otra vez.

―Yo… preferiría que habláramos a solas ―soltó mirándole a la cara. Chloe hizo un mal gesto con sus labios y acercó su mano al lado de la mesa en que Nathanael se encontraba.

―Piérdete un rato ―ordenó y aunque el pelirrojo iba a repeler aquella opción, al final prefirió evitarse el drama y la discusión, así que solo se levantó y se sentó a dos mesas de distancia, manteniendo sus ojos sobre ambas mujeres.

―Bien, gracias por eso ―susurró Marinette.

―Está bien, no moriré por quedarme sola un par de minutos contigo. ¿Qué quieres saber de Hilary?

―Tú me dijiste en China que Bridgette se había metido en muchos problemas. ¿De qué hablabas exactamente?

―¿Así que ya sabes lo que pasó hace dos años? ―Preguntó sonriendo a medio lado.

―Más o menos, solo lo que Alya y Bridgette me contaron.

―Bien, entonces solo te diré que ni Felix ni tu hermanita asesinaron a ese tipo.

―Pero Bridgette dice que le disparó.

―Sí, Bridgette lo hizo, yo estaba ahí ―haló a uno de los meseros del chándal y señaló algo del menú―. Digamos que no era mi intención ver aquello pero bueno, cosas de la vida. Ella en efecto disparó pero, era imposible que ese hombre muriera por el disparo que le dio Bridgette.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ―Preguntó.

―Sabrina estaba conmigo, le pedí averiguar todo lo que pudiera al respecto. Pensé que tal vez podría obtener algo si sabía la verdad ―confesó calmada―. Sin embargo, conseguí algo mejor.

―¿Qué conseguiste?

―La clínica a la que fue llevada ese hombre cuyo nombre no me interesa y por eso no recuerdo, pertenece a los padres de Hilary, no toda la clínica, pero son propietarios de la mayoría de las acciones, creo que el setenta por ciento o algo así.

―¿Acaso…?

―Sí, justo lo que estás pasando, no fue el disparo, fue negligencia médica. De hecho, los doctores que le atendían confabularon con Hillary para acabar con la vida de ese pobre diablo. Ya sabes, la gente hace cualquier cosa por un ascenso y un mejor pago.

―Pero, esas personas no van a hablar jamás… ―chilló tirando suavemente de sus cabellos.

―No hace falta que hablen ―dijo Chloe tomando su recién llegado café entre manos, soplándolo suavemente con sus labios―. Yo tengo un video y un par de notas de voz. Ella sabe que las tengo, aunque claro, no tiene manera de quitármelas así que solo las he usado para molestarla cuando me hace enojar y hacer que se mantenga lejos de Nathanael.

―Yo me llevo esto ―la rubia frunció el ceño cuando la taza le fue arrebatada―. ¿Les falta mucho? Quiero volver a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

―Ese era mi café ―se quejó Chloe de brazos cruzados.

―No puedes tomar cafeína y lo sabes ―respondió calmado―. Marinette, será mejor dejar esto así por hoy. Vamos, Chloe ―la tomó del brazo, haciéndola levantar de la silla.

―Pero…

―Está bien ―dijo Chloe, intentando tomar disimuladamente la taza, mientras Nathanael la alejaba―. Ve dentro de quince días al departamento de Nathanael. Tendré listo lo que necesitas, pero, necesito que a cambio hagas algo por mí.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó Marinette sin moverse de su lugar.

―Te lo diré luego por teléfono ―aseguró con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Terminó su café mientras les veía partir por la puerta de aquel lugar que le causaba cierta nostalgia, después de todo, la última vez que estuvo allí fue cuando sus padres sacaron las últimas cajas para que los trabajadores de la mudanza las subieran al camión que las transportaría a la empresa que las enviaría hasta China, bueno, la mayoría de los muebles, las mesas y enseres de la panadería serían vendidos a su nuevo propietario y a empresas recicladoras pero, lo que más le dolía era que su habitación había sido desmantelada y no solo tendría una completamente nueva cuyas condiciones desconocía, sino que además, no estaría su hermana para acompañarla en esta nueva experiencia.

Suspiró, dejando salir el calor del vapor por sus labios. Ese lugar le revolvía el corazón, le hacía sentir y en ese momento debía ser tan cruel consigo misma como con los demás. Lo más importante era hundir a quien quería molestarle la vida a su hermana, además de que ahora parecía querer ir tras ella misma.

Le disminuía las preocupaciones que Chloe estuviera dispuesta a colaborar, no quería admitirlo directamente y no lo haría públicamente pero comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había madurado un poco, aunque claro, le parecía estúpido que se hubiese casado con Nathanael en las Vegas en aquel viaje estando completamente ebrios, hasta había dudado en creerlo cuando aquel hombre se lo dijo, solo lo había creído porque se trataba del mayordomo de los Bourgeois, pero si otra persona le hubiese contado tal cosa hubiese jurado que lo sacaban de una película taquillera de esas que le divertía ver los domingos hasta tarde.

o

O

o

Sus ojos, verdes y brillantes cómo la más fina esmeralda se movían de un lado de la pantalla al otro mientras tecleaba con desesperación algún comunicado que debía ser entregado a la brevedad.

El joven sentado frente a aquel escritorio había decidido guardar silencio mientras esperaba que su madre se dignara a dirigirle nuevamente la palabra. Después de todo, en el momento en que cruzó la puerta de su oficina, ella le puso mala cara, señalando únicamente con su uña postiza una revista sobre su escritorio y levantando el mismo dedo luego para pedirle guardar silencio y continuar con su trabajo.

―Y… enviar ―dijo más al computador o a sí misma que al rubio sentado frente a ella―. ¿Qué querías, Felix? ―Preguntó con la misma dulzura con la que la jefa cruel y malhumorada trata a sus empleados en cualquier empresa.

―Un concejo de mi madre… ―respondió reacomodándose en la silla.

―Te escucho ―dijo y continuó revisando archivos en su computador.

―No sé qué hacer para anular el compromiso con Hillary, no sé qué hacer para que deje de estar interesada en mí, no sé qué hacer para que deje de molestarme a diario con el mismo estúpido tema sobre casarnos y…

―Felix, yo no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, sobre todo con esa jovencita. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto, no estoy de acuerdo con que te cases con la ex novia de tu hermano, eso no se ve bien y es estúpido, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no es más que una simple interesada que lo único que desea conseguir de esta relación es tanto dinero como le sea posible, ¿o estoy equivocada?

―No, madre, no lo estás, pero…

―Pero nada, has cortado de golpe una relación de años, algo que tenías bonito desde que eras un adolescente con una mujer educada, decente, que tu padre y yo incluso acogimos en casa como un miembro más de nuestra familia, trabaja con nosotros y ya es como mi hija y todo por un capricho de esa muchachita.

―Mamá… es más complicado que eso, pero…

―Lo estuve conversando con tu padre toda la noche ―dijo interrumpiéndole, dejando el monitor para mirarle directamente a los ojos―. Puedes conservar el apellido Agreste si así lo deseas, pero serás retirado del testamento y las acciones que estaban a tu nombre en la compañía decidimos pasarlas a nombre de Bridgette.

―¿Decidieron o tú lo decidiste?

―Fue una decisión unánime.

―¿Porcentaje?

―Actualmente el treinta y ocho por ciento de las acciones me pertenecen, más que el treinta por ciento de tu padre, más que el treinta por ciento que compartes a partes iguales con tu hermano, las cuales ahora comparten Adrien y Bridgette, claro está y el dos por ciento del administrador me importa poco. Tu padre nunca se pondrá en mi contra así que sí, fue el sesenta y ocho por ciento a favor así que, si no perdimos el dinero en tus estudios, deberías saber que sobre cien es mayoría.

―Ya, ya… está bien, de hecho, estoy de acuerdo ―llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se relajó sobre el asiento―. La verdad, imaginaba que harías algo como esto y creo que es lo mejor. No sé cómo sacarme de encima a Hilary.

―¿Por qué no solo la… mandas al diablo y ya? ―Preguntó bajando la voz.

―No puedo, ¿está bien? ―Respondió irritado, removiéndose en el asiento―. Y antes de que preguntes, no te diré por qué.

―¡No me digas que está embarazada!

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―Golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano y se acercó más al escritorio―. Solo, no puedo decirte ahora, pero, no es una mala idea, pon todo, absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez hallas querido darme a nombre de Bridgette… si Hillary solo busca dinero, tal vez, al darse cuenta de que no puede conseguirlo conmigo…

―Te dejé en paz y desaparezca finalmente de nuestras vidas… ―completó su madre.

―Exacto. Es un gran plan, ¿o no?

―Cariño, heredaste mi mente manipuladora y conspiradora, pero, simplemente creo que deberías ponerle un alto, decir que no quieres casarte y ya.

―Madre, créeme, si pudiera hacer eso, no estuviera aquí mismo, ahora mismo, sentado en esta misma silla, hablándote sobre este mismo tema.

―Ya, ya… bueno, no me parece correcto que no le digas la verdad a tu madre, pero, supongo que esta vez tengo que confiar en ti ―desvió la mirada hacia el móvil que comenzaba a vibrar sobre su escritorio.

―¿No vas a contestar?

―Es un número desconocido ―respondió bloqueando la pantalla―. En fin, ¿puedes venir más tarde a firmar la compra/venta de tus acciones?

―Sí, claro. ¿Ya le dijiste a Bridgette sobre esto?

―No, y no es necesario. Tengo todos sus datos y si le digo que firme algo lo firmará sin siquiera leer.

―Pero deberías de decírselo, madre.

―No es necesario. Bridgette es como un seguro. Cuando habrás los ojos le contaré lo que pasó y sé que no se opondrá a hacer la devolución, o de la misma forma silenciosa la haga firmar de nuevo. Y si no te deshaces de esa bruja pues, no me molestaría que Bridgette tenga ese quince por ciento, con tal y esa arpía no se acerque a mi familia.

―O a tu dinero…

―Es el trabajo de una vida de tu padre. No dejaré que cualquier venga y tome posesión de él. Además la única condición que le pediré a Bridgette para conservarlo es que aunque te cases con esa loca, tenga un hijo tuyo, no creo que se oponga.

―Tú estás más loca que Hillary, mamá.

―Y soy una loca con mucho poder, así que desaparece de mi vista ahora. Necesito continuar trabajando y me distraes. Además, dile a esa jovencita que no la quiero en mi casa y que tengo nulo interés en compromisos formales con ella o su familia.

―Cómo usted diga, jefa.

La soledad volvió a aquel despacho una vez que su hijo salió del lugar. Amaba a sus hijos más que cualquier otra cosa, pero conocía ese tipo de mujeres arribistas más de lo que le gustaba admitir, después de todo, ella misma había acechado a Gabriel en un principio por su repentino ascenso, solo que, en su caso, acabó enamorada, pero no correría el riesgo con sus hijos. Aquella situación, era como una venganza contra ella. ¿Karma, tal vez?

Respiró profundo y repasó la lista de llamadas perdidas, donde ese número desconocido relucía con insistencia. Cansada de que continuara sonando el aparato devolvió la llamada.

―¿Hola? ―Preguntó cuándo pareció que alguien al fin contestaba.

― _¿Annarella?_ ―Enarcó una ceja sin cambiar su postura.

―¿De parte?

― _Si sabes lo que te conviene…_

―Sí, claro. Mira, quien quiera que seas. Te voy a decir yo a ti, si sabes lo que te conviene, mantén tus manos lejos de mis hijos o mi familia, porque yo, cariño, no soy ninguna de esas mujeres estúpidas a las que puedes amenazar y se esconderán en una caja de cristal o te darán todo lo que quieras a cambio de que las dejes en paz. En otras palabras, Hillary, te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada y no me interesan tus poderes en el medio policial y blablablá, tú no sabes quién soy yo y te advierto que donde vuelvas a llamar no tienes idea de lo mal que lo vas a pasar ―colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó a la gaveta, lejos de su vista.

―¿Estás bien, Anna? ―Se volvió en dirección a quien le hablaba y suspiró resignada.

―Hola, querida ―se acercó, besándole ambas mejillas―. Gracias por venir.

―No se preocupe, pero, te noto algo agitada.

―Lo siento, hace poco discutí con Felix ―tomó su bolso del perchero y la mano de la joven frente a ella―. Vamos, necesito ir de compras para desestresarme, Bridgette.

―Está bien, vamos. Yo también necesito un poco de brillo en mis uñas.

―Por cierto, Bridgette. Me llamó hace rato Gabriel, dijo que tu hermana rechazó la invitación a trabajar con nosotros.

―¿Sí…? ―Se quedó pensando unos segundos―. Marinette es la persona más terca que conozco en este mundo, la verdad, no me sorprendería que haya decidido volver a China o irse al Congo, de ella, esperaría cualquier cosa.

―Sí, también me enteré de lo que pasó con Adrien…

―Ah sí, eso… bueno, no creo que le importe demasiado, Marinette es… solo sé que aunque compartimos a nuestra madre durante nueve meses, aún no acabo de conocerla, no sé cómo lo hace, pero se adapta fácilmente a los cambios y los giros de la vida.

―¿No le has preguntado qué piensa hacer?

―La verdad no… aunque preferiría que se vaya a China y ya.

―Por ahora… sería mejor esperar a ver qué pasa ―dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto que les transportaría a su destino―. Por otra parte, yo si quiero pedirte que te vayas una temporada a China. Gabriel va a presentar unas colecciones en Hong Kong y Tokyo, podrías echarle una mano y alejarte de los problemas con Hillary y Felix.

―¿Yo, ayudando a Gabriel? No gracias, ese tipo de cosas serían buenas para Marinette, yo no soy muy buena en eso. Además, se enoja con facilidad y no me tiene paciencia.

―No, Bridgette, te estoy pidiendo que te vayas, no me interesa si quieres ir o no.

―Anna, no me malinterpretes pero, que manejes a tus hijos y tu esposo a tu antojo no significa que…

―Te vas a ir, Bridgette, porque en este momento corres peligro…

―Pero…

―Tienes dos opciones en este momento; escucharme y salir del país mientras yo intento resolver este asunto, o quedarte y esperar a ver que es capaz de hacer Hillary y sé que es capaz de mucho.

―Anna, no quiero irme.

―Pero tienes que hacerlo y tú y yo sabemos por qué. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo y lo tuyo no es la excepción, y por lo poco que sabemos de esa muchachita, no se tomará en gracia esta situación.

―Entonces, tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados.

―Es lo mejor. Ya he hablado con Felix sobre el traspaso, él cree que no sabes nada, y es mejor mantenerlo de esa manera. Ve con Gabriel y mantente a su sombra, así estarás a salvo. Ahora mismo no puedes pensar solo por ti, así que haz lo que te digo y sal del país.

―Solo… prométame que guardará el secreto, ni siquiera Alya o mi hermana lo saben.

―Mientras menos personas lo sepan es mejor. Ahora mismo solo Gabriel y yo estamos al tanto, por eso él mismo ofreció llevarte con él.

―Ustedes dos… de verdad que los amo como si fueran mi familia ―dijo abrazándose a la mujer junto a ella.

―Lo somos, querida ―respondió el abrazo y acarició sus largos cabellos negros―. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres como nuestra hija.

La tarde pasó calmada entre las dos, ir de un lado del Centro Comercial al otro les distraía por un rato de la realidad.

La fecha de partida había sido acordada, sería en una semana y una cita muy importante se vislumbraba para Annarella, en una fecha que coincidía con la fecha de partida de Bridgette y Gabriel.

Se había sentido halagada al saber que Bridgette confiaba en ella al punto de haberle contado sobre las amenazas de Hillary en un desesperado intento por defender a Felix de sus acusaciones, pero, aquella historia no la convencía, después de todo, ella sabía del incidente pero el que Bridgette hubiese asesinado a ese hombre no acababa de encajar en su rompecabezas.

Lo que se avecinaba era una guerra, una destinada a ocurrir, una que sin lugar a dudas intentaría ganar sin importar nada. Ya había movido las primeras fichas y que Marinette contactara con ella, además de la información que había asegurado poder conseguir, era como si tuviera las piezas del ajedrez en jaque, solo faltaba matar al rey, que seguía inerte del otro lado.

o

O

o

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	6. ANUNCIO

p dir="ltr"Buenos días/tardes/noches/p  
p dir="ltr"¿Cómo están?/p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero primeramente pedir una disculpa por mi extendida ausencia, pero como aquellos que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook sabrán, me mudé a Perú... Sí, otra venezolana más que migra.../p  
p dir="ltr"La cosa es que en un principio me vine sin computadora ni nada, xq era espacio que necesitaba para otras cosas y temía un poco que me robaran también./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de muchos problemas, hace un año mi mamá me trajo mi laptop, pero la metió en la maleta y se accidentó un poco en el viaje... Pero bueno, gracias al ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida y a quién puedo considerar mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase, después de ya más de año y medio viviendo acá, tengo una laptop en mis manos, lo malo, era algo viejilla y pues resultó que su HDD estaba algo malito... Lo bueno, le he colocado el de la laptop que pasó mal viaje.../p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora, solo queda esperar que un vecino Vzlano la formateé y eso, porque pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero acá no tengo las herramientas necesarias, podría fallar o algo y entonces no sabría que hacer... O mejor dicho, no tendría cómo solucionarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero que puedan entender y comprender la situación.../p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y quiero agradecer a quién sea que aún esté esperando./p  
p dir="ltr"Levanten sus manos y envíen su ki (creo que así se escribe :v) a mi amigo para que logre reparar la laptop y poder sentarme a escribir./p  
p dir="ltr"Sino, intentaré hacerlo desde mi móvil, pero honestamente, no me emociona demasiado hacerlo.../p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero contar con su comprensión./p  
p dir="ltr"Solo queda pedirles que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook como emstrongFanficmatica/strong/em para que estén al tanto de las fechas en que estaré publicando nuevamente, y obvio, para que sepan que ocurre con la laptop jajaja./p  
p dir="ltr"Un abrazo y mil besos desde Lima, Perú./p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata; vayan a mi Instagram para que vean el saludo que Tony Rojas (actor de voz que interpreta a Adrien) ha enviado con cariño a los "chicos de Fanficmatica jajaa!/p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata 2; ¿Quién irá al fanday en Lima el 4/11? Tal vez nos veamos allá :* ahí me cuentan!/p  
p dir="ltr"FanFicMatica fuera :*/p 


End file.
